Repercussions
by kazavid
Summary: While Beckett assess's Sheppard's injuries, Sheppard remembers some painful memories from his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Date:** 7th May 2007

**Title:** Repercussions  
**Author:** Kazavid  
**Chapter:** 1 / 9

**Series:** None  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** John Sheppard / Other  
**Archiving:** None  
**Warnings:** Sexual Content  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
**Summary: **While Beckett tries to assess Sheppard's injuries, Sheppard remembers some painful memories from his past.

**Repercussions**

Chapter 1

Offworld

Sheppard, McKay, Ronon and Teyla were all running towards the Stargate, firing their weapons behind them as they went. There are a number of hostiles pursuing them, all brandishing weapons, and firing back. When they reached the Stargate, they took up defensive positions as best they could, finding whatever cover they could.

"What the hell did you do McKay!" Sheppard shouted over at McKay, who was hiding behind a very small boulder.

"I didn't do anything, I just spat that disgusting stuff, they called food, out."

"I think you offended them." Teyla told him.

"Offended them! They offended me, by expecting me to eat such, utter, vile, disgusting, stuff they referred to as food." McKay shouted.

"McKay, just dial the gate!" Sheppard told him.

"Oh, sure, the DHD is right out in the open, how am I supposed to dial it without getting shot!" McKay shouted, looking over to where the DHD is situated, very close to the gate and very exposed to the gunfire. McKay ducked his head down as a bullet whizzed past his ear.

Sheppard, who was shooting at the hostiles from behind a large boulder, turned to look at where the DHD is. "McKay, get over here, I'll dial the damn gate!"

McKay, stooped low, and ran across to where Sheppard was. Swapping a small boulder for a large one seemed a much better choice, he concluded.

"Get ready to send the IDC signal when I dial the gate." Sheppard told McKay.

Ronon and Teyla increased their firing, trying to provide some cover for Sheppard, who was moving towards the DHD. He reached the DHD and dialed Atlantis' address. Within seconds a wormhole was established.

"McKay send the IDC!" Sheppard shouted back at McKay.

"I can't find it!" McKay shouted, searching frantically in his pack, for the IDC.

"McKay!" Sheppard shouted with disbelief, several bullets whizzed past just missing him. Keeping low, Sheppard ran towards McKay.

"Found it!" McKay shouted, holding his hand up with the IDC in it.

Sheppard was half way over to McKay, when one of the hostiles threw a grenade, it exploded, sending hot shards of metal straight at Sheppard. The shock wave from the blast, hit Sheppard knocking him backwards in to the open wormhole.

McKay, still holding the IDC in his hand, suddenly paled, and stared in horror as he saw Sheppard being knocked back in to the wormhole.

"McKay, what the hell happened?" Ronon shouted, harshly.

"Sheppard, he... I didn't have a chance to send the signal... the shield..." McKay couldn't finish what he was saying, he was utterly in shock.

**ooooo**

Stargate Atlantis Gateroom

"Do you have an IDC yet?" Weir asked the technician.

"No, ma'am, not yet." he replied.

They heard the sound of something hitting the shield, then more sounds as more things hit the shield.

"Still no IDC?" Weir asked the technician again.

"No ma'am."

Everyone's eyes focused on the shield covering the Stargate. All wondering what it was that was hitting the shield. Suddenly, everyone gasped as a human form, came tumbling out of the Stargate, emerging through the shield at a tremendous speed. The form was sent tumbling over and over and only stopped when it hit the bottom of the stairs.

"Doctor Weir, it's Colonel Sheppard." One of the marines, told her, as he rolled the body over.

"Sheppard. But how...?" she rushed over and stood there looking down at him, he was unconscious and covered in blood.

"Is he alive?" she asked the marine in a shaky voice.

The marine checked for a pulse, "Yes, he's still alive."

"Get Doctor Beckett up here, now."

They eventually got Sheppard on to a gurney, and wheeled him to the infirmary. Beckett walked beside the gurney and Weir followed behind.

The technician called Doctor Weir back.

"Doctor Weir, we have an IDC, it's Sheppard's team." he told her.

"Lower the shield."

McKay, Ronon and Teyla emerge from the wormhole, all looking pretty shaken up.

"Rodney, what happened?" Weir immediately asked.

McKay, was very subdued looking, he looked at Weir with a pained expression.

"I didn't have a chance to send the IDC... I... Sheppard... he got knocked back in to the wormhole..." Rodney still couldn't finish saying what had happened. He lowered his head down.

"Rodney, Sheppard is in the infirmary." she said, realising that he was assuming Sheppard was dead.

"Sheppard came through the wormhole?" McKay lifted his head up and looked at Weir, with disbelief.

"Yes..." she didn't get a chance to say anything else, as McKay butt in.

"Oh, so you must have realised that it was us and lowered the shield."

"No, we didn't receive any IDC, so we never lowered the shield." she told him.

"You didn't lower the shield!" McKay said with confusion "Then how did Sheppard come through the wormhole?" he looked very pensive as he tried to reason what had happened.

"That's impossible, you must have lowered the shield!" McKay stated looking right at Weir.

"I assure you Rodney, that we did not lower the shield." she was a little put out by Rodney's conjecture. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see Doctor Beckett, about Colonel Sheppard's injuries." she told Rodney, who was still trying to fathom how on earth Sheppard had emerge through the wormhole with the shield up.

"Is Colonel Sheppard hurt." Teyla asked her.

"Yes, but I don't know how badly, I haven't had a chance to talk to doctor Beckett. When I've spoken to him, I'll let you know."

**ooooo**

In the infirmary, Sheppard was on a bed, still unconscious, and still covered in blood. Doctor Beckett was standing over him, assessing his injuries.

Weir walked over and stoppe beside Sheppard to look down at him. "Is he going to be alright?" She asked.

"At this moment, I don't know. He has quite a few pieces of metal embedded in his body, and we need to get those out. And were just about to find out if he has any internal injuries."

Rodney and the rest of Sheppard's team enter the infirmary.

"I'll leave you to get on with your work then." she told Beckett, moving towards McKay, Ronon and Teyla, were are all waiting in the background. "As soon as you know the extent of his injuries, I want to know." Weir said, turning back to look at Beckett.

"Aye, I'll do that." he tells her.

**ooooo**

Sheppard

FLASHBACK.

SHEPPARD, SOMEWHERE IN AFGHANISTAN.

Sheppard, flew over the very rocky terrain, below, he saw several buildings on fire. The marines who are down there need cover so he provides it by firing upon the enemies position. In his headphones he can hear a lot of chatter. One particular bit of chatter catches his attention. Gets his adrenaline pumping. A squad of marines have been ambushed, most of them have been killed, but there is still three marines alive, and they are pinned down, and asking for assistance.

Seeing that the marines below him, on the ground, have things under control, he sets off to the location of the three pinned down marines.

"This is Major Sheppard, I'm a mile or so from Lima Squad, I can be at their location in a few minutes." He said in to his radio.

"That's a negative, Major, you are not to attempt to give any assistance to Lima Squad." Control told him.

"Control, you have marines, pinned down, asking for assistance. We can't just leave them there." Sheppard argued.

"Major Sheppard, I repeat, you are not to enter in to that sector. You are to return to base immediately."

"Look, I'm right over their position now, I can have them picked up in seconds." Sheppard said, still flying the helicopter towards Lima Squads location.

He then hears a different voice over the radio, a very angry, very authoritative voice.

"Major Sheppard, this is General Winfield, I am giving you a direct order to abandon your rescue attempt, and return to base, immediately!" The General bellowed over the radio.

"Could you repeat that control, my radio has been damaged, and your signal is breaking up, I didn't hear your last transmission." Sheppard said, gritting his teeth.

"You get your ass back here now, Sheppard, you hear me. You attempt to land that helicopter and I'll have you court martialed, for insubordination." The General shouted and cursed over the radio.

Inside Sheppard's mind, he was fighting his own war. He wanted to obey the order, knew he should obey the order, but there was no way on Earth he was going to obey that order. He ignored the screaming General in his ear, and concentrated on rescuing the trapped marines.

"Lima Squad, this is Major Sheppard, I'm in a helicopter, flying over your position now." Sheppard looked down at the ground, there were a number of brick buildings, all of them seemed to have gunfire coming from them. "Can you guys be a bit more specific as to your location." he asked.

The marines, indicated which building they were in, and Sheppard targeted the other buildings with his rockets and fired. Two of the buildings were destroyed, the other one was on fire. Sheppard hovered the helicopter low to the ground, and waited till the three marines ran out of the building and got in the helicopter. They thanked Sheppard, telling him that they couldn't have held out for much longer.

Sheppard was still hovering when an enemy soldier came out of the burning building and threw a grenade at them. Sheppard pulled back on the stick to lift the helicopter out of the way of the blast, but he's too late, the grenade exploded. The windshield of the helicopter, broke, causing some of the glass and hot shards of metal from the grenade to enter the cockpit. Sheppard took the force of the blast, he became covered in bits of glass and metal, some of which embed themselves in his body. He was in a lot of pain, but he managed to fly the marines back to base.

When Sheppard landed the helicopter on the ground, he was helped from the cockpit by a medic and taken to the medical tent.

**ooooo**

Lying down on a bed, while a doctor extracted pieces of glass and metal from his skin. Sheppard and everyone else heard the sound of a bellowing voice coming from outside the tent.

"I want that, disobeying, 'son of a bitch' found and brought to my office. You, find him, and you make sure he gets there." The General shouted.

"I would not like to be the guy, who the General is mad at." The doctor remarked to Sheppard.

"That would be me." Sheppard told him, grimacing as another piece of metal was pulled from his skin.

"You?" The doctor asked, his eyes eyes widening.

Sheppard gave him a slight grin.

**ooooo**

Sheppard, still in pain from his injuries, was standing by the General's desk. Sitting on the other side of the desk was the General himself, giving Sheppard glaring looks. He was deliberately keeping Sheppard standing there, while he looked through some files, probably Sheppard's.

The General shouted to the marine outside the office.

"Yes sir."

"I want you to go outside, to Major Sheppard's helicopter. And I want you to see what condition the radio is in.

"Yes, sir." the marine rushed off.

"We both know, Major, you heard the order to abort your rescue attempt. And you flagrantly disobeyed that order, now I want to know, why?" The General asked, then waited for Sheppard's answer.

"I thought the military motto was 'we leave no man behind', so..."

"Cut the crap Major." The General shouted.

Just then the marine came back and reported that Major Sheppard's radio was indeed damaged. The General looked at Sheppard, he knew the truth, but he decided to let it go, this once.

"Do you like flying, Major Sheppard?" The General asked him.

"Yes sir." Sheppard answered.

"Then I suggest that you start listening to orders and obeying them, because if I find out you've disobeyed another order, your ass is mine. You got that, Major?" The General said, quietly, but very threateningly.

"Yes sir."

END OF FLASHBACK.

**ooooo**

"Carson, how bad are Colonel Sheppard's injuries." Weir asked him, over the radio.

"At the moment we have him stable, but he's still in a critical condition, we're going to have to keep a close eye on him for the next few days." Doctor Beckett told her.

"Alright, keep me posted."

TBC...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	2. Chapter 2

**Date: **8th May 2007

**Title:** Repercussions  
**Author:** Kazavid  
**Chapter:** 2 / 9

**Series:** None  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** John Sheppard / Other  
**Archiving:** None  
**Warnings:** Sexual Content  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
**Summary: **While Beckett tries to assess Sheppard's injuries, Sheppard remembers some painful memories from his past.

**Repercussions**

Chapter 2

"Rodney have you found out anything yet, about how Colonel Sheppard managed to come through the Stargate with the shield still up." Weir asked, standing beside him, as he continued to check the data for anything unusual.

"No, I can't find anything in the data base, and I still don't know how he could have come through the shield while it was still up." He said, looking at her suspiciously.

"Still don't believe me Rodney."

"Well, yes... but... I, never mind." He said, dismissively, then got back to trying to find something, anything, that would tell him what had actually happened.

**ooooo**

In the infirmary, one of the nurses was checking on Sheppard, she found him shivering and burning up with a fever.

"Doctor Beckett, Colonel Sheppard is running a fever." she told Beckett, who had just entered the room.

"Right, we need to bring his temperature down, quickly."

Over the next half an hour, they did everything they could to bring Sheppard's temperature down. Beckett pumped him full of antibiotic's to stem the infection that was causing his temperature to rise.

**ooooo**

FLASHBACK

SHEPPARD - McMURDO AIR FORCE BASE – ANTARCTICA

Section D Facility

Sheppard quickly headed to the door of the single story building. As he entered the building the heat hit him. He knew the heat wouldn't last very long, it never did. It seemed no matter how much you turned up the heat, it was never enough.

There was only a skeleton crew at this facility, most of the people who were normally here, had all gone home for their requisite break. Sheppard removed his thick outer jacket and hung it up, then headed down the narrow corridor. Looking in to a couple of rooms on his way. Not seeing what he was looking for he continued down the corridor.

"John, you're back. Hope you didn't get in to any trouble while you were flying General O'Neill around." Colin asked, jokingly.

"No, no trouble." John replied, discounting the fact that he and the General where almost blown out of the sky by an Alien drone. And that he'd been offered a new posting, somewhere in the Pegasus Galaxy, he'd have to look that up, because he didn't have a clue where it was.

"You'll find her in her office." Colin told him, taking pity on John, who kept looking around, just waiting for the opportunity to escape.

"You don't mind?" John didn't want to look to eager to get away from Colin.

"No, I like my own company, now go."

"See you later." John grinned before vanishing out the door.

He headed towards the back of the building, slowing down as he reached the open doorway. He stood there watching her. She was standing standing up with her hand on the desk, leaning over slightly as she wrote on a pad. Her long dark hair was half covering her face, so he wasn't sure if she knew he was there. The several layers of clothes that she had on, didn't detract from the obvious female shape, beneath them.

He moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned against her and pressed his mouth against the back of her neck.

"Why is it always so cold." He murmured against her skin.

Nicole turned her head around to look at him, her brow raised in disbelief.

He lifted his head up to look at her, "What?" he asked, innocently.

"Look out the window, and you'll see why it's so cold." she told him.

He just smiled and got back to kissing her neck.

"Can't you wait until I've finished this." she laughed, trying to write, but finding it very difficult to concentrate while he was kissing her.

"No, I'm too cold, I need warming up." He moved his hands beneath the layers of clothes she wore.

When he placed his hands against her bare skin, she jerked with shock at the coldness of his touch.

"Told you I was cold." He said, laughing when she shivered beneath his touch. He continued to move his cold hands over her heated skin. Sliding them higher, he cupped her breasts and felt her nipples harden at the coldness of his hands.

"When are you going to be finished?" He pushed one of his hands in to the waistband of her pants and stroked her soft skin.

"Keep doing that and I'll never be finished." she moaned.

He pushed his hand even lower, causing her to push her hips back against him. She deliberately ground her bottom against his erection, causing him to moan.

"Put the damn pen down, and lets get out of here." He growled against her neck.

"What about the others?" she turned around to face him.

"They've all gone over to the Base, there's only Colin here." He looked into her eyes, he's fascinated by the emerald green, colour, he's not seen a colour quite like it.

They made it to Nicole's room in 15 seconds, where John immediately started to remove her clothes. Pulling t-shirts and jumpers over her head.

"How many more layers do you have on?" he asked after he's taken the fourth one off.

"Probably not as many as you." she laughed, knowing how cold he got.

Grabbing the bottoms of the remaining tops she had on, he yanked them over her head.

"That's better." he said, his eyes focused on her bare breasts. He reached his hands out and placed them on her breasts, but Nicole, pulled back.

"Your hands are still freezing." she complained.

"I did tell you I needed warning up." he smiled, "And I know just where to warm them." he added, moving closer to her. Nicole put her hands over her breasts but instead, he put his hands behind her back and pushed them in to her pants, cupping her buttocks.

Pulling her hips closer to his body he pressed his groin against her, felt her grinding herself against his hardened shaft.

"Mm, do that again." he groaned, feeling his erection throb with pleasure.

**ooooo**

INFIRMARY

"Doctor Beckett, his blood pressure is dropping."

"Damn it." Beckett cursed. Suddenly, the alarms on the equipment connected to Sheppard start to go off. Everyone raced around trying to get everything they need...

"He's flat lining, bring the cart over." Beckett shouted to a nurse.

As soon as the defibrillator was charged and ready Beckett used it on Sheppard, watching as his body jerked at the jolt of electricity. No response.

**ooooo**

FLASHBACK

Sheppard knew he shouldn't be doing this, as he felt his body reaching for the pleasure it craved, but he couldn't stop himself. He felt her body trembling, felt the inner muscles of her moving against him, her thighs tightening, as her pleasure peaked and then slowly ebbed away.

He felt his own pleasure, so very close, knew that he should do something about it, but he couldn't, he doesn't have the will power...

**ooooo**

INFIRMARY

"We're losing him, charge it again, and higher the voltage." Beckett told the nurse.

Sheppard received another electrical jolt, again his body jerked at the shock.

They looked at the monitors and saw the rhythmical blip beeping, registering a heart beat. Beckett sighed with relief, glad that the Colonel was back with them.

"I want him monitored 24 hours a day for the next few days." Beckett told his staff, he doesn't want to take any chances.

**ooooo**

FLASHBACK

Sheppard had his arms under her back, his hands gripping her shoulders, as he pushed in to her body, harder, deeper, driving towards his own release.

"John..." Nicole murmured against his ear.

"Shh..." he whispered, covering her mouth with his, he kissed her, stopped her from talking, while he drove his hips faster in to her. The friction against his shaft increased and he couldn't hold back. He felt the pleasure rising, felt the sudden explosive jerk as his body finally released his seed within her.

When the tremors in his body died down, he cursed his own lack of self control. Kissing the side of her neck, "Sorry... I..." he murmured...

TBC...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. Chapter 3

**Date: **9th May 2007

**Title:** Repercussions  
**Author:** Kazavid  
**Chapter:** 3 / 9

**Series:** None  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** John Sheppard / Other  
**Archiving:** None  
**Warnings:** Sexual Content  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
**Summary: **While Beckett tries to assess Sheppard's injuries, Sheppard remembers some painful memories from his past.

**Repercussions**

Chapter 3

"I think I have something!" McKay announced, looking up at Doctor Weir, who had just entered the Gateroom.

"What is it?" She asked.

"There's a hidden programme, it's attached to another part of the Stargate dialling system."

"Can you access it?"

"That's what I've been trying to do for the last half an hour." McKay said, his voice a little condescending.

"Right, I'll leave you to it then." Weir ignored Rodney's tone of voice.

She looked at her watch, checking to see when the Daedalus was due to arrive. Several of her staff are being transferred back to Earth, and new people are arriving to take over their duties. She liked to greet all the new arrivals, welcoming them to Atlantis. Liked to explain certain criteria before leaving them to be shown to their quarters.

**ooooo**

Nicole looked around, fascinated by the architecture and the design. She'd seen similar designs before, but not on such a huge scale. She followed the young man, along with the other new arrivals and was given a brief tour guide as to where everything was, eventually they were all shown to their quarters where, Nicole, promptly fell on the bed and slept.

Waking up several hours later she felt refreshed, she showered, pulled on fresh clothes and went in search of some food. She met up with one of the new arrivals she'd made friends with on the Daedalus, Janet, a data analyst.

"Have you seen some of the gorgeous marines they have stationed here." Janet asked, her blue eyes darting around the mess hall, in search of all the good looking guys.

"I haven't taken much notice, yet." Nicole laughed, ignoring Janet's 'look at that one' 'isn't he wicked' 'and that one'.

"You have to pick one now, if you don't, all the best ones will be snapped up before you've even looked." Janet told her, dismayed as Nicole continued to ignore all the handsome marines walking around.

"Spoil sport." Janet laughed.

"I'll pick one later after I've settled in." Nicole said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

**ooooo**

Nicole sat in Doctor Weir's office, she was the last one to be seen, all the other new arrivals had been and gone.

"It says here your job is to liaise between Atlantis personnel and the International Oversight Advisory Committee, and to observe the running of this facility. But your actual job is archaeology, I'm curious how someone so young," Weir checked the file, "Twenty seven, could achieve such a job."

"Truthfully, I don't hold that position, and it's only a temporary one, it was somewhat forced upon me, by a family friend. Who insisted that I needed to come here to further my archaeology research, and to 'get on with my life' so to speak." Nicole admitted to Weir.

Weir looked at the young woman before her and admired her honesty.

"So you're not really a Liaison Officer for the IOA."

"No, one of the IOA members, is a family friend, who decided that I needed to come all this way just to get my life back on track. So I'm not here to snoop or anything, I know that's probably what you're thinking."

"Well, yes, but I admire your candour in telling me the truth. I think we could get along very well." Doctor Weir said, already liking the young woman sitting across from her. "You have a few more days, before you have to officially begin working, so why don't you acquaint yourself with the city, and get to know a few more people, and I'll see you when you officially become the Liaison Officer for the IOA."

"Thank you Doctor Weir." Nicole said and left.

**ooooo**

It was late evening, and Nicole had spent hours, hunched over one of the computers, researching in to the archaeological facts of Atlantis. She retired to bed, but couldn't get to sleep. She had a very painful headache, and her shoulders hurt like hell, having been hunched over the computer for so long.

She made her way to the infirmary, looking for some painkillers. When she entered, she was immediately assailed by that clinical, clean, antiseptic smell, and the sound of bleeping monitors, she shivered as painful memories tried to surface. She tensed, took a deep breath, and tried to reason with herself, as to the benefits of staying, and not fleeing.

"Are you alright." Nicole heard the Scottish accent, and turned around.

"Yes, it's just a little bit of nerves." She told him.

"Can I help you." Doctor Beckett asked her.

"I just needed a few painkillers, for this headache I have, it's driving me crazy."

"If you wait here a second I'll see what I can give you." Doctor Beckett told her.

Nicole looked around the room. She noticed the dividers, heard the monitors blipping away in the background, then she heard a moan. Wondering, if whoever was behind the dividers needed help, she slowly moved towards them. When she reached the open part of the dividers she looked at the person lying on the bed, and promptly fainted.

She awoke a short while later, to see Doctor Beckett, who immediately started asking her if she felt sick or did she have any pain.

"I'm fine, I just..."

"You are not fine, people don't just faint for nothing." He told her, checking her pulse.

"I just had a shock." She told him.

"What kind of a shock?"

"I didn't know Major Sheppard was here."

"Major Sheppard. Do you know him?" Doctor Beckett asked her.

"Yes." She said, but didn't elaborate.

"He's actually not a Major any more, he's a Lieutenant Colonel, now."

"Oh, I didn't know." She said, "It's been over three years since we last saw each other." She was going to have a serious talk with Colin and her uncle, when she next saw them. Now she knew why they had insisted that she come here.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked Doctor Beckett.

"He was injured a couple of days ago, but he's stable now. So there's no need to worry."

"I wasn't worried." She said, then realised that, that sounded harsh, "I mean, it was just a shock I never expected to see him here."

Nicole sat up and swung her legs to the side.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright." Doctor Beckett asked her, watched as she stood up, prepared himself to catch her if she fell.

"I'm fine, even the headaches gone." she told him. "Do you think I could..." she motioned towards Sheppard.

"You can have a few moments, but he's not in any shape to have visitors just yet." Doctor Beckett told her.

Nicole stood at the side of the bed, letting her eyes run over him. He had a sheet draped over his lower torso, but the top half of his body was bare. He had numerous cuts and grazes across his chest and arms, along with a thick white bandage around the top half of his right arm, where she could see a lot of bruising around his shoulder. His left wrist was also bandaged.

"What happened to him?" She turned to ask Doctor Beckett.

"I'm afraid, I'm not at liberty to say." he said.

"I understand." she said, turning back to look at John.

All of a sudden his eyes snapped open, and he looked right at her.

"Nicole, I thought I heard your voice." John said, his voice sounded hoarse, and a little shaky.

Nicole, turned to look at Doctor Beckett, who quickly moved to the other side of John, and began assessing him.

"I'll go..." Nicole said.

"Don't go, stay." John said, grabbing her arm to prevent her from leaving. She looked at the Doctor.

"It's fine with me, what ever the Colonel wants."

"I know you're probably not even here." John commented.

"Why would you think that." Nicole asked curiously.

"Because the first thing you would have done, if you where really here, would have been to slap my face." He told her. She saw Doctor Beckett's body suddenly tense, at the revelation.

"Well, be thankful that you're hurt then, because I definitely would have slapped your face." She told him, she glanced at Beckett, and saw his eyes widen in alarm, he was probably wondering if she where about to attack his patient.

"Told you, you're not here." He said smiling.

He still had hold of her arm, and began pulling her closer, he reached his hand up, grabbing the back of her head, he pulled her head down and kissed her.

Doctor Beckett, coughed, "I'll come back in a short while." He said, deciding that his patient was not in any immediate danger from her, leaving the Colonel and Nicole alone.

"Now look what you've done, you've frightened the Doctor away." She said, against his lips.

"Just so long as I didn't frighten you away." He said, pressing his mouth over hers again.

Nicole really would have love to have slapped his face, especially after the way he had left her three years ago, but he was injured, and she wasn't heartless. It wasn't long before he was back asleep, whereupon she turned to the Doctor.

"He's resting, but he seems to be a little more settled than he was before." Doctor Beckett said, as he looked at her.

"I'll go then."

Nicole left the infirmary, a bit more shakier than when she came in.

**ooooo**

FLASHBACK

SHEPPARD – McMURDO AIR FORCE BASE – ANTARCTICA

Section D Facility

"Today! You're going today, and you won't be back for two whole weeks!" John shouted, when she mentioned the trip she had to take.

"I did tell you this last week." She told him.

"Yes, I know, but I didn't realise that it was today you were actually going. You could have told me this morning, when we were still in bed." He said.

"Why do you think I didn't tell you this morning, because we'd still be in bed, if I had." He glared at her with frustration.

"Maybe we've got time to..." John said, moving towards her.

"We do not have time, I have to be there within the next half an hour." She stepped backwards away from him.

"Half an hour is plenty of time." He said, backing her up against the wall.

"You have to drive me over to the Base." She tried to avoid his mouth.

"I'm a fast driver."

"But your not a fast lover." She said.

"Is that a compliment, or an insult?" He asked, raising his head up to look at her, he wasn't sure, his mind was occupied with other thoughts.

"We have to go, now."

"After you kiss me."

Nicole pressed her mouth over his fleetingly and kisses him.

"Now, can we go."

"I said a kiss, not a peck." He moaned.

"If I'm late, I am going to kill you." She told him, as he began kissing her.

**ooooo**

"You still have twenty minutes to get to the Base." John told her, he was just about to mount the snow mobile, but he stopped. "Maybe you should drive and I should hold on to you." He said, smiling at her. She knew what he wanted.

"Fine, if you want to crash." She watched him mount the snow mobile.

"Get on."

Nicole sat behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, heard him groan.

"Oh, shut up and drive." She laughed.

It took ten minutes to get to the Base, and John took the opportunity to grab a few more kisses, unzipping his thick outer coat, he pulled her against his body.

"You do realise that you're leaving me alone in this state don't you." He whispered against her ear. He pulled her hips flush against his, showing her just how aroused he was.

"Yes, and do you know what I think you should do?" She said lifting her head up to look at him.

"What?" He waited for the sarcastic answer.

"Go and lie down in the snow for ten minutes, face down." She told him, kissing him on the nose and left.

"Heartless witch." He shouted after her. Staying till she had entered the plane and left.

**ooooo**

Four days later, most of them where spent talking to Colin, until John got word that he would have to leave before the week was out. He was needed at SGC, to prepare for the expedition to The Pegasus Galaxy. He cursed his luck, he'd wanted to tell Nicole himself, but he'd kept on putting it off. Now he'd have to write a note, something he wasn't very good at, and he really didn't want to tell Nicole in that way.

In Nicole's room, he found a pad and a pen, and tried to write something, but he only got as far as 'I'm being Re-Assigned' when he was called out on an emergency, and had to leave before he'd written anything else. Then he'd been told he couldn't go back to McMurdo, there wasn't enough time. They collected all his stuff and shipped it to the SGC, where Sheppard was already waiting. He could imagine what Nicole would think when she got back, hell he'd think it himself, if it where the other way around.

TBC...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	4. Chapter 4

**Date: **10th May 2007

**Title:** Repercussions  
**Author:** Kazavid  
**Chapter:** 4 / 9

**Series:** None  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** John Sheppard / Other  
**Archiving:** None  
**Warnings:** Sexual Content  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
**Summary: **While Beckett tries to assess Sheppard's injuries, Sheppard remembers some painful memories from his past.

**Repercussions**

Chapter 4

When Nicole got back to her quarters, the headache that had gone, returned with a vengeance, along with the painful memories, memories that she'd managed to keep suppressed for the past three years.

She tried to sleep, but it was hopeless, trying to stop the memories from surfacing, just made her headache worse. She decided to have a shower, maybe the hot water would relax her tense muscles. She stood beneath the shower, tried to relax, tried to forget everything, but the memories came anyway.

**ooooo**

FLASHBACK

NICOLE – McMURDO AIR FORCE BASE – ANTARCTICA

Section D Facility

Nicole arrived back at the Base in the early hours of the morning, she'd half expected Sheppard to be there, but wasn't unduly concerned when he wasn't. Sometimes he stayed at the Base, especially when he had a lot of work to do. She used one of the snow mobiles to get to D Facility, where she found only one person awake, David, a young data analyst.

"Was your trip alright?" he asked her, smiling, his overly long blonde hair in desperate need of a cut, she thought.

"It was OK if you like that kind of stuff, me though, I'd rather be doing something else." she said, grimacing.

"I don't suppose John liked it either."

"John wasn't with me, why would you think he was?" she asked.

"I thought he'd gone with you. I mean we haven't seen him for over a week." David told her, surprise in his voice, and an odd smile on his face.

"He probably has a lot of flying to do." she told him.

"Sure, well now that you're back, I suppose we'll be seeing a lot more of him." David said, his mood dropping slightly, at the thought of seeing Nicole and John, together.

Nicole smiled, David had a slight crush on her, and she'd tried to let him down gently, but he still seemed to harbour feelings for her.

"I hope so." she said, letting David know that she was looking forward to seeing John, and hoping, that David would concentrate on someone else.

She left David and went to her room, she dropped her stuff on the floor, undressed and got in to bed to sleep.

**ooooo**

The next morning, she went to eat breakfast, she saw Colin.

"Hi, nice to see you back." Colin said, "I suppose we'll be seeing more of John, now that you're back?" he laughed.

"I thought he came over when I wasn't here?" she asked.

"He does normally, but we haven't seen him since last week." he told her.

Nicole frowned, She wondered if something was wrong, she decided to visit the base to find out.

**ooooo**

Nicole got off the snow mobile and entered the door leading to the main hall of the Base. She was greeted by a few of the military guys who were stationed here, all throwing some joky remark at her, asking her if she was 'slumming it', and how come she was visiting them, didn't one of theirs usually visit her.

She spotted Steve standing across the room, leaning his elbows on the desk, talking to the female soldier who was behind the desk.

"Steve!" She shouted over.

He turned and looked at her, she saw him lower his head, and turn his head away.

"Can I have a word with you." She asked, as she got closer to him.

"Sure, Nicole, what is?" He asked, giving her a big smile. But he didn't look relaxed.

"I was just wondering if everything was alright. If John was alright?"

"Why do you ask?" He countered her question, with one of his own.

"I've been away for two weeks, and I just got back. They guys at D Facility were just saying that they hadn't seen him, I was just wondering if he was OK?"

Steve grimaced, then looked around, to see who was around.

"Nicole, you know were not supposed to say anything, to anyone, about what goes on around here, even to each other."

"Yes, I know that, but all I'm asking is if he's alright?"

"He's fine, as far as I know." He said.

"What do you mean, as far as you know?"

Steve grabbed her elbow and lead her outside, not stopping till they stood by the snow mobiles.

"Look all I can tell you is, and don't go saying anything to anyone else, or I'm in big trouble."

"I won't say anything."

"John's been transferred somewhere else..."

"Where?"

"I honestly don't know. But I do know that he won't be back." He told her, saw the shock on her face. "Didn't John tell you he was being transferred, he did say he was going to tell you?"

"No he didn't mention anything about being transferred." Nicole managed to say.

"Sorry, you shouldn't have had to hear it from me, John should have told you himself."

"Yes, he should have." Nicole said, her voice low.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked her, he expected a bit more of a reaction from her.

"I'm fine." She said, but she didn't look fine, Steve didn't know what was going through her mind. But he sure as hell knew she wouldn't normally be this calm.

"Well thanks for telling me the truth, I appreciate it. But I'll get back now." She said, and moved towards the snow mobile.

"Look, I'll drive you back."

"No, I'm fine, I can do it myself."

"Nicole, I am not letting you drive that thing back on your own." He told her, mounting the snow mobile, Nicole got on behind him and held on.

**ooooo**

Outside of D Facility Nicole got off the snow mobile, and thanked Steve.

"Are you sure you're alright." Steve asked her again.

"Do you really want to witness the water works Steve?" She asked him.

"I wouldn't mind, if you need a shoulder to cry on." He told her, but he didn't look like he relished the idea, at all.

"You're a good friend Steve, now go back to the Base, and finish chatting your receptionist up." She told him.

"I promise you the next time I see John, I'll hit him for you. It's more than he deserves, for not telling you." Steve told her, just before he hugged her. "And if you need a shoulder to cry on, you know where I am." He added.

"Thanks, you may be sorry you said that." She told him.

Nicole didn't want to talk to anyone, so she went straight to her room, looking around the room she noticed the note pad on the desk. She looked down at it and saw the few words written there, 'I'm being Re-Assigned'. That's all he'd managed to write, Nicole couldn't believe it, was it supposed to be a note, an explanation of where he was. It felt like an insult, he hadn't even bothered to write a proper letter, or even sign it. She ripped the piece of paper from the pad and ripped it to bits, then dropped it in the bin.

**ooooo**

END OF FLASHBACK

For three years she hadn't cried once over John leaving like he had, at first she'd just felt numb, then she'd gotten angry, but she'd never cried, not even when she'd found out...

No, she stopped herself from going there, she couldn't handle that right now. She could feel the tears running down her face, blending in with the water, it took a long time before the tears finally subsided. When they did, she felt totally drained of energy and emotion, but eventually she managed to fall asleep.

**ooooo**

The next day, she stayed away from the infirmary, she didn't want to go anywhere near it. She found Janet and they spent the day just taking in as much of Atlantis as they could. And all the gorgeous looking guys who seemed to be everywhere. Janet had her eye on four guys, and couldn't make her mind up, which one to pick. Nicole just wished she could join Janet, but she wasn't in a very receptive mood at the moment.

**ooooo**

It was very late in the evening when Nicole, found herself again, outside the infirmary, hesitating over whether to go in or not, but that decision was taken out of her hands as Doctor Beckett came up behind her, and asked her if she was going in.

"You here to see Colonel Sheppard?" He asked.

Nicole just nodded.

"He's asleep, but you can sit with him for a while." He told her.

He was asleep, and Nicole didn't know if she should stay or go, she wasn't really sure why she was here. It had been three years since they'd last seen one another, he may have someone in his life, she didn't know. She looked down at him, he didn't look as pale as he had yesterday.

She couldn't stop herself from reaching her hand out and stroking her fingers across his chest, the light sprinkling of hairs across his body, tickled the palm of her hand.

"You're back. Now see that's why I know you're not real, because there's no way you'd be stroking me, like this." He told her, smiling at her.

"I wouldn't?" She said.

"No, that's my dream, and you do a lot more than stroking." He told her, grabbing hold of her hand, he kissed her palm.

Nicole blushed.

"See, there's another thing you'd never do, blush. I've only seen you blush twice before. Once when Steve almost caught us making love on the snow mobile, and the other time when I asked you..." Nicole put her fingers against his lips, to shut him up, turning to look at Beckett, to see if he'd heard him, John grabbed hold of her hand.

"So this is definitely a dream." he said, lifting her hand, and kissing her fingers.

"Now you're supposed to kiss me." He told her, then watched to see what she'd do.

He still had the power to charm her, and Nicole couldn't resist, she bent down and pressed her mouth over his, kissing him. She felt his hand cupping the back of her head, as he deepened the kiss, drew her lip in to his mouth and stroked his tongue against the moist skin. He groaned as his tongue stroked against hers, he couldn't get enough of her. When the kiss was broken, both of them where breathing a little more harsher, a little more faster.

"I have to go." Nicole said, reluctantly, but she could see that he was tired.

"You'll come back." He asked.

"Yes, I'll come back."

"You promise." He said, frowning as the word nagged at his subconscious for some reason.

"Yes, I promise." She told him.

**ooooo**

Sheppard

FLASHBACK

John was lying in bed beside Nicole, his mouth against her neck, "Sorry... I know I promised..." he murmured against her skin. He pulled her tightly against his body, closing his eyes he pressed his forehead against her, and cursed his inability to keep the promise he'd made to her.

TBC...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	5. Chapter 5

**Date: **14th May 2007

**Title:** Repercussions  
**Author:** Kazavid  
**Chapter:** 5 / 9

**Series:** None  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** John Sheppard / Other  
**Archiving:** None  
**Warnings:** Sexual Content  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
**Summary: **While Beckett tries to assess Sheppard's injuries, Sheppard remembers some painful memories from his past.

**Repercussions**

Chapter 5

It was almost a week since Sheppard had been injured, and Doctor Beckett was reading the results from several tests he'd done.

"So what's the verdict, how much longer do I have to stay here for." Sheppard asked, watching Beckett reading the results.

"Well, there's no trace of infection, your blood count is back to normal, and your blood pressure is fine."

"So can I get out of here." Sheppard asked, eager to leave the infirmary.

"Not just yet, another day or two, then we'll see, but it will be another week or more before you can resume your normal duties." Beckett told him.

**ooooo**

"I've managed to access the programme." McKay announced to Weir. "Which is a feat in itself let me tell you. They had the programme spread through several different systems." he told her continuing to praise his own ability in accessing the data.

"So do you know how Colonel Sheppard came through the Stargate with the shield up."

"Yes. It's an ingenious little programme, the amount of calculations that it has to process, in such a short amount of time." he waffled, on and on.

"Rodney!"

"Ah, yes, well the programme is designed to detect the Ancient gene. So as soon as Atlantis is dialled the programme immediately begins running, and as soon as anyone enters the wormhole, the programme categorises them. I still can't believe that this programme has been running and we've never noticed it before."

"Rodney, stay focused please." Weir asked, as he began wandering off course.

"Right. Well its similar to a back door that a computer programmer leaves in his work, so that he can access it later, if he needs to. Only this programme is designed to let anyone who possesses the Ancient gene in their DNA, to emerge through the shield, unharmed, kind of like a fail safe. Once the gene is located, the composite of the shield becomes penetrable, which allows the traveller to pass through the shield, as did Colonel Sheppard. "

"Isn't that a security risk."

"Yes, but I'm not sure its as big a risk as it sounds."

"You don't think we should disable it."

"No, definitely not, we've had no problems before, and imagine if we'd found it earlier and disabled it, Sheppard wouldn't be here now. So I say we leave it alone, for the time being."

"Alright, we'll leave it be, for the time being." Weir said. "And Rodney..."

"Yes."

"Nice work."

McKay's chest puffed up with pride, he knew he was a genius, but it was nice to hear other people telling him as well.

**ooooo**

It was late afternoon. Sheppard was getting fed up with lying in bed with nothing to do. He saw Ronon and Teyla earlier but they had other things to do and hadn't been able to stay too long. And McKay, he was too busy searching the data base, besides Sheppard didn't think he could put up with McKay's incessant chatter.

He perked up every time someone came in to the infirmary. But that soon faded when he realised that he was looking for someone who was never going to walk through the door. The only way he would see her, was if he fell asleep. Which was something he wasn't in the mood to do, right now.

He was poking at the one remaining needle that was connecting him to the drip, when he heard someone. He glanced up at the sound of a voice, frowned when the voice stopped. He tried to sit up and see who it was, but whoever it was, was just out of sight.

He saw them take a step closer to Beckett, saw the back of the person, noticed, the long dark hair, heard, the feminine voice, and froze.

"Nicole!" he shouted, but he still couldn't believe it was her. He watched at the person swung around at the sound of his voice. His skin paled considerably, at the sight of her.

"John, you're awake." she said, moving towards him. "

You're here?" he asked, not actually believing what he was seeing.

"Yes, I'm here. Are you feeling alright, you look awfully pale." Nicole remarked at the paleness of his skin, "Doctor Beckett." she shouted, turning around she look at Beckett.

"What's the problem?" Beckett asked, coming to stand beside Nicole.

"Are you feeling alright Colonel Sheppard." Beckett asked, also noticing the paleness of his skin.

"I'm awake?" John asked, as Beckett took his pulse, then started shining a light in his eyes.

"Of course you're awake, why would you think otherwise?" Beckett asked him. "Everything seems fine, although your blood pressure seems to be up a bit." he remarked.

"You're really here?"

"Yes, I'm really here." Nicole told him again. She glanced at Doctor Beckett, wondering if something was wrong with him.

"Do you not remember seeing Nicole, Colonel Sheppard." Beckett asked him, also a bit concerned over his confusion.

John looked at Nicole then at Beckett, wondering if he should admit the truth, admit that he thought he'd been dreaming about Nicole, maybe he had a touch of concussion, that would explain it, besides what did he have to lose.

"I remember, but I thought I was dreaming." he admitted.

"Why did you think you were dreaming?"

"Well it's been three years since I last saw her, and the way I left, well lets just say, she didn't act, like I knew she would have."

"You mean she didn't slap your face." Beckett said, remembering what Colonel Sheppard had said, when he first saw Nicole.

Sheppard looked at Beckett, "You know about that?" he asked.

"Oh yes, you were very vocal in expressing your thoughts Colonel Sheppard." Beckett told him, and watched as Sheppard's face took on a pink tinge.

Nicole almost laughed at the absurdity of it, he'd really thought she was a dream, she knew he was acting a little forward, and kept saying that she wasn't there, but she'd put that down to the medication he'd been on. He looked at her, narrowed his eyes, and tried to remember everything he'd said, and done.

"I didn't say anything...did I?" he asked her, grimacing at the thought, of what he might have said. Remembering some of the things he'd been dreaming about.

"No, you didn't say anything...well, nothing too incriminating." She said teasingly, he scowled at her, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"So when I caught you stroking me, that was real." he asked, her, not bothering to wait for an answer, "And when you kissed me..."

"Yes, it was all real. Is there a reason for all this recapping?" she asked him.

"Yes, I want to know why you're acting the way you are?"

"You're hurt, what would you have me do, attack you?"

"So if I hadn't been hurt you'd have treated me differently?" he asked, not quite believing her.

"Yes, I'd have treated you differently." she told him, not really knowing if that where true of not.

He wasn't so sure about that, he still felt, or maybe hoped, that she had feelings for him.

"About the way I left...I..." he tried to explain, but she cut him off.

"This isn't the time to do this, wait till you're out of here." she told him.

He wasn't sure waiting was the best solution, he was likely to get more sympathy from her while he was here, at least he hoped he would.

"Look I,...I tried to tell..." he began talking.

"Sorry, I have no intention of listening to this, not right now." Nicole told him, "I have to go." she said, when he kept trying to tell her, she didn't want to recall that particular time, not here with everyone looking on, and listening. She turned and walked towards the door.

"Nicole! You can't leave now." he shouted.

"Watch me." she replied to his comment, then walked out the door.

"I'm a sick man, I need a little sympathy here!" he shouted after her.

"You're not feeling to good, Colonel Sheppard." Doctor Beckett asked him, a hint of a smile on his lips. "Are you running a fever by any chance." he asked, reaching to take his pulse.

"I'm fine." Sheppard told him, pulling his wrist from Beckett's hand. "In fact, I feel so fine, I could probably do with a little walk, you know, just to stretch my legs." he said, sitting up, and moving his legs to the side of the bed.

"You try to leave that bed Colonel Sheppard, and I'll have you sedated for the remaining time that you're here." Beckett threatened him, deciding he'd rather be awake, Sheppard got back in the bed.

**ooooo**

FLASHBACK

SHEPPARD – McMURDO AIR FORCE BASE – ANTARCTICA

Sheppard remembered the first time he'd seen Nicole. He'd been sent to pick up the new arrival, N. Johnson, at the local airport. He'd arrived at the small airport with plenty of time to spare, so he'd started to talk to some of the guys based at the airport, and then he'd gotten in to a snowball fight with them. He'd scooped a pile of snow up in to his hands, shaped it, then he'd thrown it.

The snow ball had hit Nicole smack in the middle of her face, and she'd stood there totally shocked, unable to move, as the snow began to melt and drip down her face, trailing down her neck and back.

"Sorry about that." John said quickly, removing his sunglasses, he looked at her, then moved closer, and began brushing the snow from her face, and hair. He'd been totally mesmerised by the colour of her eyes, the emerald green, colour was so unusual, and he'd found it hard to look away from her.

"You're not hurt are you?" he'd finally asked her, when he'd been able to pull his gaze away from her eyes, and focus on her face. Her small nose was a little pink, from being covered in snow, as where her high cheekbones. He began brushing the snow away with his fingers, watched her close her eyes, as his fingers scraped the snow from her skin. His eyes lowered, and came to rest on her mouth, her lips where slightly parted, and looked redder, and fuller because of the cold. He found himself thinking about kissing her, then he realised he was staring, he looked up and saw that she was watching him. He'd smiled at her, unperturbed, by being caught staring at her.

"You're N. Johnson, right?" He asked, only just realising that this was the new arrival.

"Yes, and you are?" she asked him, her voice catching a little.

"Major Sheppard. Is this your first time in the Antarctica?"

"No, I've been here a few times before." she told him, she looked around, waited for him to show her to their transport, "So, Major, shouldn't we be going." she asked, when he didn't seem to be in any hurry to move.

"Yes, and the name's John." he told her, he grabbed hold of the small case that was on the floor beside her. "This way." he told her leading her around the corner of the building.

Nicole spotted the small helicopter, and faltered a bit, he wondered if she was nervous of helicopters, or of flying. John strapped her in, taking his time in making sure the seat belt was snugly fitted against her.

"You're not frightened are you?" he asked her, noticing how pale she'd suddenly gone.

"No, not frightened, just a little travel sickness." she admitted.

"I'll take it easy, then."

The flight to the Base was pretty smooth, John, had kept the jerky movements of the helicopter to a minimum, he'd asked her several times if she was alright, to which she'd replied that she was fine.

When they landed at the Base, John had been undoing the seatbelt around her waist.

"What's the N stand for?"

"Nicole."

"Well, Nicole, there's just one last mode of transport left, and that's the snow mobile. Feeling alright to go now, or do you want to rest for a while." he asked her.

"I feel fine, much better. That was the smoothest helicopter ride I've ever had."

"Why, thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the ride." He told her, his voice becoming hoarse, as his body suddenly decided to react to being so close to her.

"So I'm up for the last ride, right now." Nicole told him, unaware of what was happening to him.

"Fine, I'll just go let them know you've arrived." he said, leaving her alone for a few minutes, while he grabbed his long coat out of the office.

A few minutes later he came back, wearing a thicker, longer coat, and carrying another one.

"Here, put this on." he told her helping her to put one of his warmer coats on. "It gets really cold travelling on the snow mobile."

"Thanks."

He pulled one of the snow mobiles from the alcove and got on it.

"You'll have to sit behind, and hold on to me." he told her. He tensed slightly, as he felt her sitting behind him, then edging up closer, her inner thighs resting against his hips. When her hands grabbed his sides, he took hold of her hands and wrapped them around his waist, he almost groaned as her hands slipped lower on his body.

"Keep tight hold, we don't want you falling off, now, do we." he said, his voice thick with arousal.

The journey was only short, but each bump or dip that the snow mobile hit caused her thighs and her hands, to jostle against him, almost in a caressing fashion, he was surprised when they managed to get there in one piece.

"Thank you." she said, dismounting from the snow mobile.

The door to the single storey building opened, and Colin came out, greeting Nicole like a long lost friend.

"John, thanks for dropping her off." he said, coming over to them.

"Colin," John said in greeting, "It was my pleasure." he said, reluctant to take his eyes off Nicole.

"Will we see you later." Colin asked.

"Oh, yes, you'll see me later." John told him, _you'll definitely see me later, he thought, as his eyes continued to look at Nicole._

"What about your coat?" Nicole asked.

"Keep hold of it, you'll need it." he told her.

END OF FLASHBACK

**ooooo**

Two days later

"Colonel, you're being released from the infirmary, but you still need to take things easy." Beckett told him.

"I know, no work for at least a week." Sheppard said to Beckett.

"And no work, means just that." Becket warned.

"I know," he said, "Can I go now?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes, you can go. And I wouldn't go upsetting that lovely lady friend of yours, if I were you, she might just change her mind and slap you." Beckett said, and smiled as Sheppard gave him a glaring look.

Sheppard left the infirmary.

TBC...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	6. Chapter 6

**Date:** 15th May 2007

**Title:** Repercussions  
**Author:** Kazavid  
**Chapter:** 6 / 9

**Series:** None  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** John Sheppard / OFC Nicole Johnson  
**Archiving:** None  
**Warnings:** Sexual Content  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
**Summary: **While Beckett tries to assess Sheppard's injuries, Sheppard remembers some painful memories from his past.

**Repercussions**

Chapter 6

John left the infirmary, his purpose, to find Nicole, but he didn't have a clue as to where her room was. But he knew how to find out. He headed to Weir's office.

"I need to see the files of the new arrivals," he said as soon as he entered the office.

"John, it's nice to see you up and about," Weir said, knowing that he wasn't supposed to be doing any work. "Did Becket release you?"

"Yes, he did. And I'm fine, now do you have the files." He didn't feel like making small talk.

"Why do you want the files?"

"I need to check something," he said without explaining.

"Sorry, but no can do. Beckett's already said you're not to do any work for another week."

"This isn't work; it's just a bit of reading," he told her, getting frustrated that she wouldn't just hand the files over.

"Sorry, but the new personnel, and any security issues, aren't your responsibility till next week."

"Fine, I'll find it myself."

"Find what?"

"Nothing," he muttered, storming out of Weir's office.

**ooooo**

He'd been looking around for over half an hour, and still hadn't found her; he was starting to get tired. So he headed to the mess hall, thinking he could grab something to eat. As he entered the room he spotted Nicole exiting through the other door across the room.

"Nicole!" he shouted over, and then followed her.

"Nicole, wait!" He caught up to her in the corridor.

Nicole turned around at the sound of his voice.

"John, did Doctor Beckett release you?" she asked, her eyes running over him from head to toe. He was wearing his usual style of clothes, black t-shirt, black military combat trousers, and looking very charming. But she preferred him when he was in the infirmary, where he'd been half naked. As he got closer, she pulled her thoughts together, tried to hide her emotions.

"I need to talk to you," he said, his eyes ever watchful as he tried to gauge her mood.

"Sorry, but I'm just about to go off world with one of the teams." She looked at her watch, "I have to go." She said, and went to step passed him.

"Not until I've had a chance to explain." He moved to block her escape.

"So you're all better now are you?" she asked, there was a slight edginess, to the tone of her voice.

John was a bit wary of answering her; he could see the glint in her eyes. With caution, he answered her. "I wouldn't say I was all better, I still can't resume any duties."

"But you're alright, aren't you; I mean Doctor Beckett wouldn't have released you, if you were still sick." She concluded.

"I'm fine," he said, still warily.

She smiled. "That's good, I just wanted to make sure you were ready."

"Ready! Ready for what?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"For this." She swiped her hand, hard, against the side of his face.

The resounding crack as her hand hit his face seemed to reverberate along the corridor, where there were several people, watching. Nicole heard a number of, _oohs_, some sharply drawn in breaths, and a couple of sniggers, most notably one from Doctor McKay, who was coming towards the mess hall with Ronon. Nicole walked off, leaving John standing there, watching her go.

"A woman who doesn't like you Colonel," McKay remarked, smiling at Sheppard's obvious discomfort.

Sheppard turned around to look at McKay. "Actually McKay, it's the complete opposite," he told him, rubbing his hand against his stinking cheek.

"Ah, Colonel Sheppard, didn't heed my advice I see, been upsetting your young lady friend." Beckett remarked, as he came to join McKay and Ronon, "Finally changed her mind about slapping you, did she, well it's not as if you weren't expecting it. I mean you kept telling her you thought she should slap your face, so now she has, maybe you can move on, so to speak." Beckett's lips twitched as Sheppard glared at him.

"Sheppard already knows her? But she's only been here for a week, and he's been in the infirmary all that time. How on earth does he do it?" McKay asked, then started babbling about Sheppard and his exploits.

**ooooo**

For two days, Sheppard stalked around Atlantis, trying to talk to Nicole. But every time he managed to corner her, she somehow managed to get away. He was getting very frustrated, and decided that if he didn't get to talk to her today, he'd just set up camp in her room and wait for her there. _That's probably what he should have done in the first place, he thought, instead of tiring himself. _

**ooooo**

Sheppard was talking to Ronon, in the reception area when he spotted someone who looked very familiar. The short brown hair, and tall lean frame, reminded him of someone. When the person turned around Sheppard smiled at the familiar looking face.

"Hey, Steve! I didn't know you were here. How long have you been on Atlantis?" Sheppard asked, heading over to the newcomer.

Steve grimaced when Sheppard approached him, it had been three years since they'd last seen each other.

"Hey buddy, nice to see you." Sheppard slapped his hand on Steve's back, and grinned. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm on the Daedalus, this is just a lay over. There are a few repairs to be done on the ship, so I have a few days to relax," Steve told him, wondering if now was the best time for him to keep his promise.

"Maybe we could have a few drinks later, and you can tell me what's been happening with everyone," Sheppard suggested.

Steve wasn't so sure Sheppard would want to have a drink with him after he did what he had to do.

"Sure, what ever you want," Steve told him.

"Great then I'll see you later."

"Look, I was going to apologise to you, but on second thoughts, I don't think you deserve an apology, because in my opinion you absolutely deserve it." Steve told Sheppard.

"Deserve what?" Sheppard asked, puzzled.

"This." Steve pulled his arm back and clenched his fist, swinging hard; he hit Sheppard square on the jaw, and sent him reeling backwards to land on the floor in a heap.

Ronon grabbed for Steve.

"Ronon, leave him," Sheppard shouted, when he managed to sit up.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked Steve, while he rubbed at his bruised jaw.

"You really shouldn't leave your friends to do your dirty work for you," Steve told him.

"What did I leave you to do?" Sheppard asked, trying to think what it was he had done.

"You should have told her yourself," Steve bit out.

"Nicole!" Sheppard groaned.

"Yes, Nicole. So you do remember her then," Steve said, unable to believe that Sheppard could forget her.

"Oh I remember her, who could forget her," Sheppard said sarcastically, _hadn't he been trying to tell her for the past week, alright he was a few years too late, but he was trying to explain to her, that was if he could catch her. _

"Well I promised her that the next time I saw you, I'd hit you. So consider yourself hit." Steve reached his hand down to pull Sheppard up.

Still wary, Sheppard gave his hand to Steve, and let him pull him up.

"You deserve more than a hit, considering the mess you left behind," Steve remarked cryptically.

"What mess?" Sheppard asked, backing away from Steve, just in case he decided to follow through on his thoughts about him deserving more than a hit.

"Forget it; it's not for me to tell you."

Sheppard no idea as to what his friend was talking about. "You can't just hit me, and then say something like that, and not tell me," he argued.

"What's the matter; don't you know what's going on?" Steve asked.

"No."

"Well, sorry pal, but if you don't know what I'm talking about, then I have no intention of telling you." Turning around, Steve walked away.

"We still on for that drink later!" Sheppard shouted after him.

"If you want," Steve replied.

"You're still going to have a drink with him, after he hit you?" Ronon asked, confused.

"Yes, why, is there something wrong with that?" Sheppard couldn't see why Ronon thought it was a problem.

"Colonel Sheppard, is everything alright?" Doctor Beckett came over, and looked at Sheppard nursing a bruised jaw.

"I,...er..." Sheppard didn't want to tell Beckett what had happened.

"His friend hit him." Ronon had no qualms about telling the doctor what had happened.

"A friend! Not a very good friend I presume." Beckett said.

"Well I consider him to be one of my best friends," Sheppard admitted.

"A best friend you say. And he hit you." Beckett said.

Sheppard didn't answer him.

**ooooo**

Sheppard was waiting behind the wall near to the Jumper Bay. As the team passed by he scanned each one of them, and when he knew all of them had left, and that Nicole hadn't, he then entered the Jumper Bay. Nicole was kneeling down, searching in her backpack. As he approached, she looked up and he saw her grimace, _obviously he wasn't someone she wanted to see right now, a guy could get the feeling he wasn't wanted, he thought, and then promptly ignored the fact._

"Something wrong?" Nicole asked, moving to stand up.

"Yes, something is wrong," he said.

He grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her in to one of the Jumpers, where he then closed the back of the Jumper, and locked it.

"Is this necessary?" She asked, looking at the locked door. Folding her arms, she turned around to see him sitting in the pilot's seat.

"Oh, I'd say it was very necessary. It seems to be the only way I can get to talk to you."

"So talk."

He hesitated, this seemed to easy, he thought, she was too compliant. He'd expected her to argue more.

"Okay, well a few days after you left, I got a letter, saying that I would have to leave within the week. I'd still expected to be there when you returned, so I could tell you myself," he told her, watching her closely for any reaction, but she was showing none, he decided to carry on.

"I was writing you a letter to tell you what was happening, seeing as I wouldn't be there to tell you. When an emergency cropped up and I had to leave, then they told me I couldn't return to McMurdo, I had to go to the SGC, so I didn't have a chance to finish the letter." Still he saw no reaction from her.

"Is that it?" she asked him, her voice a little harsh,

_Maybe he hadn't explained himself properly _"Yes, so you see I was trying to tell you..."

"You consider those few little words, 'trying to tell me' do you." she said, her voice sounded even harsher.

_Nope, definitely hadn't explained himself properly, he thought._

"So you're trying to tell me that you didn't know you were going to be leaving before you tried to write a note. You couldn't have told me before I left?" She watched his skin redden. "When exactly where you planning on telling me you were leaving?" she shouted. "Maybe an hour or two before you walked out the door, is that it?"

_She really sounded pissed at him now, he thought. Maybe he should have just stayed in the infirmary, she'd treated him so much nicer when he'd been in there, she'd stroked his chest, and she'd kissed him. Now she was looking at him like she wanted to strangle him. _

Nicole saw the look on his face, and almost laughed at the absurdity of it. He was the one to instigate this little incident, now he looked like he desperately wanted to escape. She noticed the slight bruising on his chin.

"What happened, did you have a run in with a door, or something?" she asked, indicating the bruise on his chin.

""You could say that. I actually ran in to Steve."

"Steve! He's here?" She suddenly went very pale, and her voice sounded strained.

"Yes, and he had some interesting things to say," He told her, trying to sound like he knew more than he did.

"Like what?" she whispered.

"Like the mess I'd left you in." He watched her eyes quickly dart towards him.

"Mess?" She looked right at him.

"Yes, why didn't you tell me," he asked, trying to bluff her in to telling him what the mess was.

Nicole narrowed her eyes. _He didn't know anything, he was bluffing, trying to get her to tell him, devious swine, she thought._

"Nice try, but don't forget I've seen you bluffing before, and you're not very good at it, or you're just not very good at trying to bluff with me." She heard him sigh. "So are you finished now? Can I go? I have to get a report done before tomorrow."

"This isn't over, you're hiding something and I intend to find out what." He moved to the console to unlock the Jumper door.

"There's nothing to find out," Nicole shouted as she left the Jumper.

He didn't believe her.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Date: **19th May 2007

**Title:** Repercussions  
**Author:** Kazavid  
**Chapter:** 7 / 9

**Series:** None  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** John Sheppard / OFC - Nicole Johnson  
**Archiving:** None  
**Warnings:** Sexual Content  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
**Summary: **While Beckett tries to assess Sheppard's injuries, Sheppard remembers some painful memories from his past.

**Repercussions**

Chapter 7

He stood there long after Nicole had left the Puddle Jumper, trying to think what 'mess' he'd left behind. The most obvious one was that she'd gotten pregnant, but he dismissed that as soon as he thought of it. Nicole had always made him use protection, so it couldn't be that. And she wasn't in the military so it couldn't have been because the relationship was against the rules. He couldn't think what the 'mess' was, so he thought about asking Steve, maybe he could at least get a hint from him.

**ooooo**

Sheppard sat beside the table, and looked across at Steve, who was looking around the room, looking for any familiar faces. They'd been talking for the past hour, and he was still nowhere near getting anything from Steve.

"Can't you at least give me a hint, as to what the mess was?" Sheppard asked, again. Steve turned to look at him.

"Sorry pal, you may be one of my best friends, but on this issue my allegiance is with Nicole. And nothing you say or do will get me to betray her."

"I still care about her." Sheppard confessed.

"Yes, so do I."

"I don't mean as a friend, I mean I..." Sheppard said, but didn't finish as Steve narrowed his eyes at him.

They sat there in silence for a while, neither of them knowing what to say, till Steve suddenly spoke.

"I don't suppose you get to use many snowmobiles around here do you?" Steve said, grinning as Sheppard groaned.

"No, but I do get to use a Puddle Jumper."

"Have you ever..." Steve asked.

"Not yet." Sheppard said, knowing exactly what Steve was asking.

"Getting slow aren't you, I would have thought that would have been the first thing you did. Knowing you and your libido."

"Maybe I'm just waiting for the right person." Sheppard said, his mind already conjuring up images of Nicole.

They talked for another hour, then Sheppard left, it had been a long day and he needed some sleep. In his quarters he didn't even undress he just laid down on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

**ooooo**

FLASHBACK

SHEPPARD - McMURDO AIR FORCE BASE – ANTARCTICA

Nicole steered the snowmobile as John tightened his hold around her waist. He told her to bring the snowmobile to a stop, and turn the engine off.

"Turn around." he whispered in her ear, his lips kissing her lobe.

Nicole lifted her leg up and twisted around, so that she was straddling the snowmobile facing him.

"That's better." he said, moving closer to her, kissing her. He began unzipping her coat, moving his hands inside the coat, stroking her body. His hands moved lower, and he began unzipping her pants.

"Stand up." he said, and Nicole did as he asked. She felt him sliding her pants, and her underwear down her thighs. The cold air immediately chilled her skin. When she sat down John grabbed her feet and pulled her knee high boots off, he pulled her pants down and completely removed them.

"Cold?" he laughed, when she shivered at the cold air on her skin.

"What do you think." she asked, watching him put her boots back on.

"Come here." he said, pulling her towards him, pressing her body against his, kissing her as his hands cupped her buttocks and pulled her lower body closer to his, he hooked her legs over the top of his thighs, so that she was almost straddling him.

Moving his hand between her thighs, he stroked his fingers against her, parting the folds he slid his fingers down to her entrance, he slowly pushed a finger in to her heated core. Felt her pushing her hips against his hand, as he pleasured her.

Nicole moved her hands to the zip of his pants and unzipped them, she pushed his pants down till she'd managed to free his erection. Taking hold of him she stroked her hand along the hardened length of his erection, she felt him shudder at her touch.

"Do you have anything with you." Nicole asked him.

"Don't I always." he said, smiling at her.

Nicole watched as he used the protection.

He lifted her up slightly, bringing her closer to his body, then he lowered her down, and Nicole felt his erection pushing in to her, the delicious feeling had her moaning against his neck.

"What if someone comes." Nicole asked him.

"Well I was hoping that would be us." he said, laughing as she punched his shoulder.

"You know what I mean."

"You're expecting someone to catch us. Out here?" he asked, as if that were an impossibility.

"Well there is a chance."

"Yes a very slim one, now shut up and relax." he told her, pushing her back till she was leaning against the handle bars. He leaned over her and began to rock his hips back and forth against her. He groaned at how tight she felt, the pressure surrounding his shaft as he moved against her was intense, and he found himself having to stop for a moment, while he tried to control the throbbing pleasure in his groin.

"Nicole, relax." he whispered against her ear. "No one's around." he told her, placing kisses over her neck and face.

He felt the pressure against his erection easing slightly, he pulled back and then slowly eased back in, she was still so tight, but he couldn't hold still any longer. He rested his hands on the seat behind her back, levering himself up he pushed harder in to her, felt himself getting deeper, she was so tight and hot he didn't think he'd last very long.

Her back arched and her head dropped back exposing her throat, he began kissing her neck moving up to her face, and finally her mouth. Her hands gripped the sides of his hips, and her feet were pressing on the foot board for leverage as she met him thrust for thrust. He felt her muscles flexing on his shaft, as her pleasure began to peak. He couldn't hold back any longer, he quickened the pace till he was almost ready to come, then he pulled back and gave one last thrust, letting the orgasm take over as he gave in to his own pleasure. When his body stopped shaking, he relaxed and let his body settle down on her. He closed his eyes and just held her, he didn't want to move, couldn't, he didn't have the energy or the inclination to do so.

A short while later he began kissing her again, he was still lying over her, still holding her.

Nicole could hear the sound of another snowmobile in the distance, lifting her head up she looked at John, who had his eyes closed.

"No one will catch us, you said." she reminded him of what he'd said earlier.

"Who the hell would expect to be caught making out in the Antarctic." he replied, smothering a laugh that was rising in his throat. _He was just thankful they'd finished, because he honestly didn't think he'd have been able to stop, even at the prospect of being caught. _

"Who do you think it is?" she asked, trying to disentangle herself from his arms.

"You're asking me?" he said, dryly.

"You won't have time to put those on." he told her, as she grabbed for her pants. "Here, just zip your coat up, and no one will know that you're half naked underneath. Except me that is." he laughed, pulling the zip up to her neck.

She'd just sat down when Steve pulled his snowmobile to a halt.

"Everything alright?" he asked, looking from Nicole to Sheppard. His eyes immediately focusing on the bareness of Nicole's legs just visible beneath her coat. Steve looked at Sheppard and smiled, then shook his head.

"Everything is fine." Sheppard said, seeing the look Steve gave him.

"I'll see you later then." Steve said, and rode off towards the Base.

"You don't think he knew what we'd been doing do you?" Nicole asked, her face red with embarrassment.

"Nah, not a chance." He said, lying.

END OF FLASHBACK

**ooooo**

The next day Sheppard thought he'd try a new tactic, he found out that Nicole didn't have any thing to do for the next few days, so he enlisted, or blackmailed McKay in to helping him. Sheppard had told her that she was to accompany McKay to the Athosian Camp on the mainland, to do a detailed report, but this was just a ruse to get her on board.

JUMPER BAY

"How much longer do I have to sit here for?" McKay asked, shooting Sheppard a glaring look.

"Till I say so, now shut up Rodney or she'll hear you." he told him, he didn't want Nicole to hear him.

He looked out of the Jumper to see if she was coming, he saw her turning the corner coming this way.

"Now don't say anything, or do anything until I tell you, OK." Sheppard told him, as he moved to stand by the pilot's seat.

"Fine." McKay said folding his arms.

Nicole enters the Jumper, her eyes immediately darting to look at McKay, who is sitting there looking very nervous, well more nervous than he normally looks.

"Are you alright Doctor McKay?" Nicole asked him.

"Me, oh I'm fine, absolutely no problems whatsoever." he stammered, causing Nicole to frown at him and think that something was definitely up.

"Come and sit up here, you can enjoy the view better." Sheppard quickly intervened, before McKay could say anything else, and blow it.

Nicole moved up by the console and sat in the seat next to the pilots seat. John strapped her in making sure that the belt was locked around her waist. Then he sat in the pilots seat and got ready to leave.

"Right McKay, you can go now." Sheppard told him, he turned to see McKay exiting the Jumper with relief.

"Doctor McKay, where are you going?" Nicole shouted after him, frantically trying to undo the belt around her waist. McKay took no notice to her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You don't have anything to do today, so I thought we could spend the day together. Get to know each other again." he told her, as he powered the Jumper up.

**ooooo**

As he was heading towards the mainland, Nicole sat there slightly angry but mostly apprehensive about how this little excursion would go.

"Can you get this thing off me?" Nicole asked pulling at the belt around her waist.

"Sure." John moved from his seat and unlocked the belt around her. "There, all done."

They didn't say much during the rest of the flight, he landed the Puddle Jumper on the far side of the mainland, close to the sea.

As Nicole stepped out of the Jumper she saw a thin strip of sand and earth, which then gave way to a large expanse of green grass, then further back a wooded area surrounding where they had set down.

"Do you want to walk, or would you prefer to just sit down." John asked her.

"I don't mind just sitting." she told him, aware that he probably wasn't fully recovered for a long trek.

They sat on the grass and just talked, most of the talking was done by John, who managed to resist asking the one burning question that he was dying to ask, well for half an hour he managed to resist asking it.

"Tell me about the mess you got in to." he asked. As he sat beside her, he was carefully watching her for the slightest reaction.

She glanced at him and he saw the pained look in her eyes, and he almost regretted bringing the subject up.

"I'm really not up to telling you right now."

"You're gonna have to tell me at some point." he told her, reluctant to let it go, but realising that he'd only alienate her if he pushed her.

"Maybe, but not right now."

"Colonel Sheppard?" Weir's voice sounded in his ear piece.

"What is it?"

"We have a medical emergency in the Athosian camp, and we wondered, seeing as you were already over there if you could respond to the call."

"Sure, I'll let you know when I get there." he told her. "Sorry about this, but we'll have to go."

"Is something wrong?"

"There's an emergency in the Athosian camp, I need to go check it out."

"Alright."

John reached his hand down to pull her up, when she stood in front of him he couldn't resist pulling her in to his arms and kissing her, the only problem was he didn't want to stop, and Nicole wasn't putting up any resistance.

"We have to go." he whispered in between kisses.

"I know."

Grabbing her face in his hands he moved her head back so that he could look in to her eyes. Just seeing the colour of her eyes, that unusual emerald green shade, and he almost lost it. He kissed her one last time before they headed back to the Jumper.

"We'll finish this another time." he told her as the Puddle Jumper rose and headed towards the Athosian camp.

TBC...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	8. Chapter 8

**Date: **20th May 2007

**Title:** Repercussions  
**Author:** Kazavid  
**Chapter:** 8 / 9

**Series:** None  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** John Sheppard / OFC - Nicole Johnson  
**Archiving:** None  
**Warnings:** Sexual Content  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
**Summary: **While Beckett tries to assess Sheppard's injuries, Sheppard remembers some painful memories from his past.

**Repercussions**

Chapter 8

Sheppard landed the Jumper on the outer edge of the Athosian Camp, and they where met by Halling.

"What's the problem?" Sheppard asked him.

"One of the women..." Halling started to tell him what the problem was.

Nicole followed behind them but she wasn't listening, she was too busy nodding and smiling to some of the people whom she'd met a few days earlier. They stopped outside one of the dwellings for a few moments, then Sheppard and Halling moved inside, Nicole hesitantly followed.

As soon as she entered the dwelling, her eyes focused on the woman lying on the bed, she looked like she was in a lot of discomfort. Then Nicole noticed the woman's stomach, the slight bump which indicated that she was pregnant, the man standing beside her was obviously her husband, he was holding her hand, and trying to reassure her that everything would be alright.

Nicole didn't feel right being here, witnessing their distress, she was about to leave, when the husband pulled back the covers, intending on carry his wife to the Puddle Jumper, so that she could be taken back to Atlantis. That's when Nicole saw the blood, the bright, vivid red colour against the stark white of the sheets only seemed to emphasis it more. Nicole couldn't look away, she couldn't believe someone could lose that amount of blood and still be conscious.

The husband wrapped his wife in a blanket and picked her up, then he headed outside, carrying his wife to the Puddle Jumper.

"Nicole?" John said, coming to stand beside her. She didn't take any notice, or didn't hear him, he wasn't sure which it was.

Her skin had paled considerable, and he was sure she was going to faint, he moved closer and put his arm around her, just in case.

"Nicole, are you feeling alright?" he asked her, he turned to see where she was looking.

He grimaced as he realised she was staring at the blood covered sheets, obviously she found the sight distressing, he pulled her outside.

"Come on, we have to get back to Atlantis, as quickly as possible." he told her, guiding her to the Puddle Jumper.

"Sorry, it was just so much blood." Nicole said, as she became aware of where she was.

"Are you alright, I mean you're not going to faint or anything, are you?" he asked, noting that she was still very pale.

"I'll be fine." she assured him.

**ooooo**

In the Puddle Jumper Nicole glanced at the woman, she was still being held by her husband, and they were accompanied by another woman, who was sitting beside them. Nicole sat in the seat next to the pilot's seat, she kept her eyes forward. But she could hear the husband and the friend, assuring the woman, that once they got to Atlantis and Doctor Beckett saw her, that everything would be alright.

Sheppard got them back to Atlantis in record time, where they were met by Beckett, who immediately got the woman in to the infirmary.

"You're very quiet, are you sure you're alright." John asked her.

"I'm fine."

For the rest of the day they got to know each other a little more, they walked around Atlantis and John showed her where everything was, they sat in the mess hall and had dinner, and they talked some more, both of them learning new things about each other.

It was early evening when they began leaving the mess hall, Nicole was stopped by Janet, who pulled her aside, and started teasing Nicole about not picking one of the marines, because she already had her eye on Colonel Sheppard. Nicole just smiled, not going in to any detail with Janet. She told Janet that she'd talk to her soon, then she followed John in to the corridor.

She exited the mess hall just in time to see Colin, whom she hadn't even know was on Atlantis, drawing his fist back and hitting John. She saw Ronon moving towards Colin. She quickly ran over there and just made it before Ronon. She moved to stand in front of Colin, who was about to lean down and grab John.

"What are you doing?" she asked Colin, trying to keep her voice down, not wanting everyone to hear.

"After what he did to you, he deserves a good hiding." Colin shouted.

Nicole looked down at John who was sitting on the floor nursing his jaw. Then she looked back at Colin, his dark hair liberally sprinkled with grey, and at least 20 years older than John, standing there ready to fight. She had her hand on his chest, keeping him from moving towards John.

"I don't suppose he's even apologised for..." Colin began talking, and Nicole was fearful he'd blurt something out.

"Colin," she shouted, halting him from his outburst, "Please let me handle this."

"I bet you never even thought about the repercussion of your actions did you?" Colin threw at John.

"Well I..." John tried to answer, but Nicole turned to look at him.

"Shut up." Nicole shouted at John, she's slightly bemused when he actually complied. She then turned back to look at Colin.

"You and my uncle sent me here, to sort this so called problem out. Now let me sort it out my own way, please." She looked at Colin and sighed.

"Please, I'll talk to you tomorrow." she whispered.

"Alright, we'll talk tomorrow." he told her, he then looked down at John, "You, I'm not so sure about." with that he walked in to the mess hall.

Nicole watched Colin go then she turned around to see Ronon pulling John up.

"Are you alright." she asked, watching him rubbing at his jaw.

John quickly latched on to the sympathy angle and began playing it up, he groaned and held his aching jaw.

"I think you should see Doctor Beckett."

"Maybe it's not that bad." he said, not really wanting to see Doctor Beckett.

"You didn't have to let Colin hit you, you know." she said as they make their way to the infirmary.

"You noticed that did you." John said grimacing, he could have avoided the punch but for some reason, he didn't

"Why did you let him hit you?" she wanted to know.

"I don't know, but they seem to think I deserve it, and much more. Obviously they know something I don't." he said, looking at her, to see if she'll say anything, he sighed when she kept quiet.

**ooooo**

"Colonel Sheppard, back so soon, I thought you'd steer clear of here, seeing as you've spent so much time in here recently." Beckett comments.

"Could you make sure he's alright." Nicole asked, telling him about his jaw.

"And how did this happen?" Beckett asked.

Sheppard really doesn't want to tell him what happened. But Ronon, not seeing a problem, spilled the beans, and told him everything.

"Another friend hit him." Ronon said, ignoring the scowl he got from Sheppard.

"Another friend! Some lovely friends you have there Colonel." Beckett started checking his pulse.

"What's this now, the third hit you've taken since leaving the infirmary?" Beckett used the small penlight to check the reaction of Sheppard's eyes.

"Exactly how many more friends do you have Colonel Sheppard?" Beckett asked, lifting his head up to look at the Colonel. John just keeps his mouth shut.

Beckett asked him a few more questions. Nicole got distracted, so she wasn't listening.

"My advice to you Colonel Sheppard, avoid your friends for the next few days, give your face a chance to recover. Or better yet get some new friends, preferably friends who actually like you." Beckett said, unable to keep a straight face.

John glared at Beckett's little joke, getting off the bed he walked towards the door. Nicole only then realised that the examination was over.

"Would you like me to make you a reservation for tomorrow Colonel Sheppard." Beckett shouted as Sheppard left the infirmary. Ronon started laughing, and Sheppard ignored the little jibe.

"What did he say, is everything alright?" Nicole asked him.

"He said I need someone to watch me for the next 24 hours, just in case." He hoped she doesn't realise that he's lying.

"Then shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" she asked.

"No I told him you'd look after me." he said, giving her his best 'I'm so hurt' look. "Is there a problem, should I go tell him you can't keep an eye on me?" he asked.

"No, It's not a problem." she told him, thinking that maybe this would be the best time to tell him everything. "Where exactly are you going now?" she wanted to know.

"I need to rest, I thought I'd go to bed." he said, not looking at her.

**ooooo**

In John's bedroom Nicole sat down in a chair, and watched as John began undressing, when he only had his boxer shorts on he turned to look at her.

"There's no need to sit in that chair all night. The bed's big enough for the both of us?"

"I'm fine." she lied, her eyes moved over his nakedness.

"Is there a problem with you sleeping on the other side of the bed. Don't you trust me, or is it yourself you don't trust?" he asked.

"I trust you." she admitted, but she wasn't sure she trusted herself, not if she where that close to him.

"Then get on the bed and get some sleep." he told her.

Nicole moved to the other side of the bed and laid down, on top of the covers.

John mumbled something then dragged the covers from under her and then threw them over the top of her. Then he got in to bed.

"I promise I won't ravish you while you're asleep." he told her, grinning as she glared at him.

There was that word again, every time he said 'I promise' it was like a door to a memory opened, only to be slammed shut before he got a look in, dismissing it, he tried to go to sleep. Which was going to be a bit difficult, he thought with Nicole only a few feet away. But surprisingly he fell asleep quite quickly.

**ooooo**

FLASHBACK

SHEPPARD - McMURDO AIR FORCE BASE – ANTARCTICA

Section D Facility

"Your hands are still freezing." she complained.

"I did tell you I needed warning up." he smiled, "And I know just where to warm them." he said, moving closer to her. Nicole covered her breasts with her hands. But he put his hands behind her back, and pushed them in to her pants, cupping her buttocks.

He pulled her hips closer to his body. Pressed his groin against her and felt her grinding herself against his hardened shaft.

"Mm, do that again." he groaned, feeling his erection throb with pleasure.

Nicole repeated the movement with her hips, eliciting another moan as his body responded to the stimulus of her grinding hips. Pulling his hands from her pants he grabbed the waistband and pushed her pants down, over her buttocks and down her thighs, letting them fall to the floor, where Nicole stepped out of them.

He ran his, slightly warmer, hands over her as his mouth moved across her shoulder, alternating between kissing and biting.

"Are you too cold to take your clothes off?" Nicole asked, as she moves her hands beneath his t-shirt.

He leaned back and looked down, only then realising that he was still fully dressed.

"Why don't you take them off." he said, waiting for her to do just that.

Nicole pushed his t-shirt up over is head and dropped it on the floor. He can't keep his hands off her. He covered her breasts with his hands and squeezed. Nicole, who has just popped the button on his jeans, stopped as a streak of pleasure shot from her breasts down between her thighs.

"You haven't finished yet." he told her, unnecessarily.

Nicole stuck her tongue out at him.

"Do that again." he told her, moving closer.

She stuck her tongue out again and he covered her mouth with his, drawing her tongue in to his mouth where he stroked his tongue against hers. Nicole pulled the zip of his pants down and pushed her hand inside.

John pulled his stomach muscles in as her hand brushed against his skin, he groaned against her mouth as her fingers grasped his erection. He rested his forehead against her cheek as her hand stroked along his length, he felt her fingers tightening around him as her stroked quicker. His erection throbbed in her hand and he wrapped his own hand around hers to still her caressing fingers.

"You still haven't finished undressing me." he told her, his voice hoarse with arousal.

Nicole pulled him closer to the bed, and turned around so his back was to it, then she pushed him back till he fell on the bed. He just laid there as she bent down to unlace his boots pulling them and his socks off. Then she hooked her fingers in to the waistband of his pants and boxers.

He lifted his hips up as she pulled his pants and boxers off, his erection suddenly sprang free. Her eyes looked at him with such hunger that he could barely keep control, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, willing himself to calm down.

The sudden touch of Nicole's mouth on his stomach had him snapping his eyes open as he leaned up to look at her. She was kissing her way down his stomach, he dropped his head back down. He felt her hand grasping his shaft at the base, then felt her mouth tentatively slip over the head of his erection, causing him to moan as he felt his hardened length throb in the moist cavern of her mouth. He jerked up and grabbed her head to pull her away.

"Not now," he groaned, pulling her up to lie over his body, he rolled over till she was beneath him. "I can't take that right now." he told her, moving further over her to rest his head on her shoulder while he nestled his weight between her thighs.

He stayed where he was for a while, allowing his body to ease down and relax. When she turned her face towards him he kissed her deeply, and began stroking his hands over her body. Kissing her breasts and moving down her body, not stopping until he reached his intended destination.

"John." Nicole whispered, lifting her head up to look at him, he can hear the nervousness in her voice. Even though he's done this numerous times to her, she's still a little shy.

He can't help himself, he loves seeing the pleasure on her face, as he teases her, finds it highly arousing when her body reacts to the slightest touch from him.

"Shh, trust me, it's OK." he told her, smiling as she dropped her head down on the pillow. He can see her watching him beneath lowered lids.

resting his hands against her thighs he lowered his mouth down to kiss each thigh in turn. Her muscles quivered each time he placed his mouth on her, and he smiled. He began teasing the delicate folds with his fingers, stroking her, rubbing against the sensitive bud. When he pushed one of his fingers inside of her, her back arched and her thighs beneath his hands trembled.

When he lowered his mouth down and began teasing her with his lips and tongue, Nicole began crying and writhing on the bed. He watched as the pleasure he was giving her drove her closer to the edge. She was biting her lower lip as she pushed her hips against his mouth, her body was looking for that one last flick of his tongue on her clitoris to find a release. He didn't disappoint, he flicked his tongue over her clitoris and sent her tumbling over the edge, trembling violently at the intense pleasure he gave her. He ran his tongue over her one last time causing her to shudder the he slowly moved up to kiss her.

He reached over to the small table beside the bed and opened the drawer, reaching his hand inside he doesn't find what he's looking for, he leaned over and looked inside the drawer. Groaning when he doesn't see any condoms in there.

"What's the matter?" Nicole asked.

"We don't have any protection left." he told her, sounding very unhappy. He nuzzled his face against her neck moaning as his body throbbed painfully, waiting for release.

Nicole reached her hand down to caress him, but he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Don't." he whispered, bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing it.

He can't bear to think about having to stop, can't accept the idea of not being able to make love to her. The only thing he wanted was the pleasure he got from being inside her, he wanted to feel her body trembling with the pleasure he gives her, and he doesn't want to settle for anything else.

"Nicole..." John murmured, pressing his mouth against her cheek.

"Couldn't we...just this once..." he cajoled, moving his lips down to her neck.

"Make love without any protection." he said, his mouth moving along her collarbone.

"I'll withdraw..."

"Before I come..." he nibbled on her ear,

"I promise." he said, just before his mouth covered hers.

He doesn't want to hear her say no, at least not right away, so he kissed her over and over. Eventually he lifted his mouth from hers, and looked in to her eyes, waiting for her response to his plea.

"Alright, yes." Nicole said, just as eager to have him inside her, as he was to be there.

He groaned with relief, he was almost convinced that she would say no. He raised up slightly to position himself against her, then leaning on his elbows he rest over her.

"Nicole, open your eyes," he wanted to see her reaction as he entered her, "Look at me." he whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked right at him, he kissed her and then watched as he thrusted in to her with one stroke, he can see the change in her eyes as he moved against her. They were both very close to the edge, and after only a few thrusts he felt her muscles clenching and tightening on him, his control started to slip.

He felt her body trembling as her inner muscles contracted on his erection, her thighs tightened as her pleasure peaked. He felt his own climax was imminent, knew that he should do something about it, but he can't, he doesn't have the will power...

He had his arms under her back and his hands gripping her shoulders, as he pushed in to her body, harder and deeper, driving towards his own release.

"John..." Nicole murmured against his ear.

"Shh..." he whispered, just before he covered her mouth with his, and kisses her, stopping her from talking, while he drove faster against her. The friction against his shaft increased and he couldn't hold back, couldn't do what he promised he would. He felt the pleasure rising, felt the sudden explosive jerk as his body finally found release deep within her, each successive thrust sent more of his seed in to her.

When the tremors had die down, he cursed his own lack of self control. He kissed the side of her neck. He could hardly speak, the guilt and disgust he felt towards himself, was unbearable.

"Nicole, I'm Sorry...I..." he murmured, unable to put in to words exactly how he was feeling. "I couldn't..." he'd promised her, and she'd trusted him, and he hadn't had the strength or the will power to keep his promise.

"It's alright, it's just the once, it will probably be alright, stop worrying." she told him, aware of exactly how bad he felt.

END OF FLASHBACK

ooooo

John woke instantly, his eyes snapping open to the darkness of the room. He groaned, agonised by the knowledge of what he'd done, he knew what the repercussion of his actions was, he doesn't need to be told. The silence in the room is deafening, he doesn't know what he's feeling, several emotions hit him at the same time. Pain at the knowledge of what he'd done, frustration at not being able to do anything about it, and anger at not being there when she needed him.

He turned his head and looked at Nicole, who was sleeping beside him, he wondered how on earth she could say she still trusted him. How could she after what he did. He couldn't stay here, he needed to think. Getting up he dressed and left the room.

TBC...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	9. Chapter 9

**Date: **28th May 2007

**Title:** Repercussions  
**Author:** Kazavid  
**Chapter:** 9 / 9

**Series:** None  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** John Sheppard / OFC - Nicole Johnson  
**Archiving:** None  
**Warnings:** Sexual Content  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
**Summary: **While Beckett tries to assess Sheppard's injuries, Sheppard remembers some painful memories from his past.

**Repercussions**

Chapter 9

It's four thirty when John walked in to the mess hall, there were only a couple of people here, he grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at one of the tables. His first thought was how the hell he could have forgotten about making love to Nicole without using protection. Secondly was what had happened to the baby.

He saw Steve enter the mess hall and watched as he came over to his table.

"You don't mind do you?" Steve asked, not waiting for an answer he sat down opposite John.

John looked at Steve and decided to ask him about Nicole.

"Tell me what happened to Nicole ." he asked Steve.

"Look John I told you before I..."

"I know she got pregnant. What I don't know is what happened after that." John told him.

"She told you about it." Steve said.

"Lets just say I remembered." John said without going in to detail. Steve frowned at John.

"So she didn't tell you?" he asked John.

"She didn't tell me anything, she doesn't even know that I know." he admitted.

"She wouldn't be able to tell you much anyway."

"Why not?"

"She wasn't actually coherent at the time."

"Just tell me what happened." John told him,

"The first I knew about it was when Colin rang the Base and told me I needed to take Nicole to the nearest hospital fast. He didn't exactly tell me over the phone what the problem was, so I didn't know what to expect. I don't think I'll ever forget the sight that greeted me when I walked in to that bedroom." Steve said, breaking off he took a drink of coffee, his eyes had a pained expression on them.

"I've seen a lot of accidents and some of them pretty bad, but when it's someone you know it really hits you. Nicole was lying on the bed, yet all you could see was the blood, I've never seen so much blood. Truthfully I didn't think she'd survive long enough for us to get her to a hospital." Steve saw the look on John's face and stopped talking.

John knew Steve wasn't one to exaggerate, so it must have been pretty bad.

"Are you sure you want to hear this." Steve asked him.

"No, I'm not sure, but I need to know what happened. After all it was my fault." John said.

"When we got her to the hospital, I thought the worse was over, but they couldn't stop the bleeding. It took them over 24 hours to get the bleeding under control, they even had to send out for more blood because they ran out. Fortunately Nicole was unconscious through all of this, so she didn't know what was going on, and she still doesn't know all of it." Steve looked at John and saw the haunted look on his face, he felt sorry for him.

He knew John wasn't the type of guy to deliberately leave a woman in the lurch.

John remembered how Nicole had been affected by the sight of the Athosian woman who had almost miscarried, now he realised why.

"Did she say anything?" John asked him.

"No, she didn't say much, she was pretty quiet. When the doctor explained to her what had happened she seemed shocked, she hadn't even known she was pregnant." Steve told him.

John looked at Steve, listened to everything he was telling him, appreciated that Steve had been there, but he also felt anger towards his friend. Anger because Steve knew everything that had gone on, while he, who should have know, had to ask.

"Thanks for telling me. And thanks for what you did." John told him as he stood up.

"No thanks needed as I said I care for Nicole." Steve told him, John looked at him, wondering if he meant something else. "I hope everything works out for you." Steve added.

"Yeah, so do I." John muttered as he left the mess hall.

When John got back to his room he found Nicole gone, he cursed and began looking for her. He saw Major Lorne and asked him if he'd seen Nicole, and was informed that Lorne had just dropped her off at the Athosian camp. John commandeered a Jumper and set off to the mainland.

**ooooo**

He set the Puddle Jumper down far from the Athosian camp then he began walking back towards the camp, hoping to see Nicole. He hadn't walked far when he saw her up ahead coming towards him. He slowed a little and waited for her to catch up to him.

"Hi, sorry I wasn't there when you woke up." he said turning to walk the same way as her, back towards the Puddle Jumper.

"You don't have to apologise." she told him, wondering why he thought it necessary to do so.

"Yes I do, I shouldn't have left you alone, I should have been there." he told her, not knowing himself, if he were talking about leaving her in his room this morning, or leaving her back at McMurdo when he did.

"You want to sit down?" he asked when they reached the Puddle Jumper.

"Sure." She sat down and watched as John sat a couple of feet away from her.

It seemed ages before either of them spoke but John was the first to break the silence.

"I know my stupidity got you pregnant..." John said, turning to look at her, he saw the shock on her face.

"Did Steve tell you?" she asked, not looking at him.

"He didn't have to, I remembered." he admitted. He can see she's getting anxious so he moves closer to her.

Nicole was sitting on the floor, her knees pulled up and her arms clasped around them. He came and sat behind her, placing his legs either side of hers and his chest against her back. He puts his arms loosely around her, pulling her back till her head rested against his shoulder.

It seemed so long since he'd just held her in his arms, he pressed his face against the side of her head and breathed in the scent from her hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"There isn't much to talk about." Nicole said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I didn't even know I was pregnant until it was over." she said her voice sounded emotionless.

"How come you didn't know?"

"Because I was still having a monthly cycle."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that because of me." he told her, his arms automatically tightening around her.

Nicole could hear the pain in his voice, she could feel her own pain, pain which she'd managed to keep suppressed for three years, slowly coming to the surface. The tears started off slowly at first but soon turned to sobbing. John turned her around, so that her back was against one of his legs while he lifted her legs to rest over his other leg.

Nicole buried her face in his chest and cried, and kept on crying.

Hearing Nicole crying like this was tearing at his insides, and what made him feel even worse was the fact that all this pain she was feeling was down to him. When the sobbing dies down and she becomes quiet, he wonders if she'll ever care for him again.

"Do you hate me?" he asked, not sure if he really wants to know the answer. He closes his eyes and lowers his head so she wont see the desperation in his eyes. When she seems to take too long answering the question, he's expecting a negative answer.

"No I don't hate you. I've never hated you." she finally answers the question.

She still has her face pressed against his chest, and he rubs his cheek against the top of her head and tightens his hold on her. Nicole has her arms around his back holding him as tight as he is holding her.

"It was all my fault."

"How do you come to that conclusion?" she asked.

"I promised you that I'd..."

"It takes two people to make a baby not one. I could have said no."

"But you trusted me."

"And I still trust you."

"How can you?"

John wanted to ask her if she had any feelings for him, but he's not sure he should, he felt like he was pushing her too far, too fast. But he desperately wanted to know, and couldn't hold back from asking.

"How do you feel about me now?" he ventured to ask her.

"I still have feelings for you." she admited to him. But doesn't exactly reveal what kind of feelings she had for him.

"I could work with that." he told her, just glad that she at least felt something.

"What about you, how do you feel about me?" she was just as unsure about him as he was of her.

"I still care a great deal about you." he whispered in her ear.

"You do?" she sounded surprised by his answer.

"Oh, yes." he said, kissing her when she turned her head on his shoulder to look at him. It was a long time before either of them came up for air, and even then they only took a breath and got back to kissing each other.

When they eventually stopped kissing they just sat there holding each other, not speaking just savouring the feel of being together.

"I know I probably shouldn't be saying this right now, but I desperately want to be with you." he told her.

"You don't think I've noticed." she laughed huskily, dropping her hand to the hardness that had been pressed against her hip for the past twenty minutes.

He groaned as her hand rubbed against him.

"Steve was asking the other day if I'd ever done it in a Puddle Jumper." John remarked to her, kissing her neck, as her hand moved from his groin to his back.

"Why was he asking that?" she was curious.

"He was referring to when we made out on the snowmobile."

"You told him!" she shouted, pulling back to look at him accusingly.

"Actually, I didn't have to tell him, he knew." he admitted sheepishly.

"He knew! You mean all this time he knew what we'd been doing?" Nicole felt her face flush at the thought.

"Well, yeah. I mean what did you expect him to think, with you half naked, and me smiling like an idiot. That we were sightseeing." He didn't sound the least bit embarrassed she thought.

"So you now expect to add the Puddle Jumper to your list of places that you've done it."

"Yeah." he said, warily, she was leading him somewhere here, but he didn't know where.

"So it's not me you want, it's the prestige that goes with having done it in a Puddle Jumper?"

He groaned, when she put it like that it made him sound like all he cared about was getting laid in a Puddle Jumper.

"No, look forget the Puddle Jumper. I just want you." he told her truthfully.

"You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"What's the difference if you do it out here or in there?" she said pointing at the Jumper.

"Everyone gets to do it out here, but not many get the chance in a Puddle Jumper."

"Like you do, you mean."

He just gave her a big grin.

"You're incorrigible, you know that don't you."

"Yeah, but you love me just the same." he told her.

"True, I do." she said, not noticing how John tensed.

"True, you do what?" he asked, carefully.

"Love you."

"You do.?" his voice shook slightly at her answer.

"I just said so didn't I."

"I never thought you'd say that to me, not after..."

"Will you stop blaming yourself for what happened"

"I can't."

"Yes you can." she told him vehemently.

He had his chin resting on top of her head, while she had her face against his chest. She pulled her head up and looked at him, she could see the anguish on his face. She doesn't like seeing him like this, so she decided to do something about it.

She put her hands on his face and tilted his head down to kiss him, John deepened the kiss pushing his tongue between her lips as he teased her mouth, remembering the sweet taste of her. He felt her hand on his erection.

"You don't have to do that." he told her, placing his hand over hers and stilling her movement.

"I know I don't but I want to." she said, moving her fingers over him.

He groand and moved his hands to her breasts where he gently caressed her through her shirt.

"Wanna move to the Puddle Jumper." she asked him huskily.

"I thought I was supposed to be the incorrigible one." he laughed.

"Does that mean you don't want to move to the Jumper." she taunted.

**ooooo**

In the Puddle Jumper John pulled two sleeping bags out of a small locker, opening them he threw them on the floor.

"Looks adventurous." she said banally, teasing him.

"This is only the start." he told her.

"The start, so where are you expecting to finish?" she dared to ask.

"I was thinking the pilots seat." he said, she groand and threw her head back in defeat at his incorrigibility.

He took the opportunity and moved in to start kissing her throat, slowly moving up to her jaw and over her cheek and finally her mouth. Nicole grasped the back of his head, her fingers threading through his dishevelled hair, and she lightly pulled his hair as her fingers teasingly rubbed against his scalp.

He couldn't seem to get enough of her, he thought as he pulled her closer. All he wanted to do was bury himself so deep inside her, and never have to move. He groaned when she pushed her tongue in to his mouth and started to trace her tongue around his teeth, over his tongue, and around the inside of his lips.

He knew he wouldn't last long, knew there wouldn't be much foreplay before he needed to feel her surrounding him. She pulled his t-shirt up and ran her hands over his skin. he pulled h is t-shirt over his head, grimacing as his right shoulder protested at the the angle he forced his arm in to.

"Are you alright." she asked, stroking her hands over his bruised shoulder, and placing kisses there.

"Fine." he said, his voice low and thick with emotion.

Luckily enough her shirt had press stud fastening, because he wouldn't have been able to undo buttons. He ripped the two sides apart and the stud fastening popped open from top to bottom, pushing the shirt off her shoulder, he let it fall to the floor. His eyes immediately fell upon her naked breasts, he cupped them in his hands and teased the nipples with his thumbs, before lowering his mouth down to stroke, kiss and tease her with his tongue and lips.

"John, please." she moaned, her hands tugging at his head, trying to pull him up.

He lifted his head and saw the longing and the need reflected in her eyes, she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. He finished undressing her and himself, all the time caressing her and kissing her. He pulled her down to the sleeping bags, where he kissed his way from her mouth down to her stomach. He traced his fingers over the thin white scar that ran across her stomach, he moved his fingers and traced the same path with his lips.

Moving back up he looked at her.

"Are you sure about this." he asked.

"Yes, very sure." she watched as he pulled out a condom from his pants pocket.

"You don't need that." she told him, grabbing his hand.

He dropped the packet on the floor and moved to settle himself between her thighs. He entered her slowly and stopped, she could feel him throbbing deep inside her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, and felt him sinking deeper in to her. When he lifted his head to look down at her, she saw the longing in her, reflected in his eyes. He pressed his face in to the curve of her neck and slowly started to thrust against her, all the time murmuring against her neck.

It wasn't long before Nicole felt her body tightening around him. She arched against him as he increased his thrusts. Her breathing increased and her thighs tightened as her climax culminated to a single point of pleasure. She began to shake and tremble in his arms as her climax peaked.

"I love you." Nicole murmured in his ear.

"Oh, god..." John groaned as he felt this own release suddenly spilling inside her, hearing her say she loved him tipped him over the edge.

"I love you too." he told her, pressing kisses on her mouth and neck. He clung to her as his body slowly relaxed against her.

Sated and tired, John dragged one of the sleeping bags over them and Nicole fell asleep. When she woke up it was to find John, beside her his arm bent and his head resting on his hand as he watched her, his hand stroking over her skin.

"Still love me?" he asked, making sure she hadn't just said it in the throes of passion.

"Of course I still love you." she said, "You still love me?" she threw his own question back at him.

"I think I've always loved you." he told her. Causing her to close her eyes and snuggle against his chest.

"How would you feel about having a baby?" he asked her quietly.

She snapped her eyes open and looked at him, a little shocked by his question.

"The only thing is though," he continued talking, "Is you'd have to make an honest man of me." he told her.

"And how do I make an honest man of you?" Nicole asked, hoarsely. Her heart thumping away, loudly in her chest.

"Why you'd have to marry me of course." he said, smiling at her.

"Are you proposing to me?" Nicole asked, her voice wavering slightly.

Nicole watched as he blushed.

"You're blushing." she said incredulously.

"Yes, well make the most of it, because you won't see it again." he told her. "And yes, I am proposing." he said, watching her reaction.

"So?" he pushed her to answer.

"I'd love to make an honest man of you."

"So that's a yes." he asked, making certain.

"Of course it's a yes."

He pulled her in to his arms and thought to himself, _mine, she finally belongs to me. _

A few minutes later he tilted her head back so he could look at her.

"You're not falling asleep on me are you?" he asked, seeing her eyes close.

"No, why?" she yawed before she opened her sleepy eyes.

"I was thinking we could try the pilot's seat next." he teased.

"Oh, shut up." she pinched his side, and caused him to yelp.

**ooooo**

"So you don't think I'll see you blush again?" she asked him.

"No that was the last time."

"Do you want to bet on that?" Nicole dared him.

Pulling back he looked at her, "You think you can make me blush?" he asked with a smirk.

"You think I can't?" she threw back at him.

**ooooo**

THE BET

A/N ( Lolly Ice - same as – Popsicle )

(Nicole bets John that she can make him blush, he bets her that she can't. The winner gets the other as a slave for 24hours)

John was sitting in the mess hall with Ronon, McKay, Beckett and Teyla, when Nicole walked in.

She walked over to John and whispered something in his ear, then she sat directly across from him, between McKay and Beckett.

She unwrapped the lolly ice that she's holding and began eating it, running her tongue from the bottom up to the top, licking all around the top and sliding it inside her mouth. All the time keeping her eyes on John, who literally couldn't take his eyes off her.

No one else around the table was aware of what was going on, as she continued to lick and suck the lolly ice. John was beginning to look very uncomfortable as he stared at her. He kept moving in his seat, adjusting his sitting position as his body reacted to the sight of her lovingly eating and caressing the lolly ice with her mouth.

After a few more licks along the lolly ice, she swirled her tongue around the top of it, then she placed her mouth over the top and slowly bit the top off. Everyone around the table suddenly looked towards John, who at the exact same time that she bit the top off, gave a low guttural moan, and closed his eyes.

"Are you alright, Colonel Sheppard?" Beckett asked him.

"What?" John asked hoarsely, not realising how loud his moan was.

"Are you in pain?" Beckett asked him, concerned.

John looked at Nicole and his face flushed with embarrassment, he glared at her when he realised what she'd done.

Nicole smiled and touched her index finger to her tongue, then she chalked the number 1 in the air, indicating that round one was a win for her.

John sat there, his mind replaying the words she'd whispered in to his ear.

'While I'm eating this lolly ice, I'll be thinking of you and what I'll be doing to you later.'

When the others left and there was just John and Nicole left at the table. He looked at her.

"Come and sit over here." he said patting the seat beside him.

Nicole sat beside him and couldn't help smiling as he shifted in his seat, trying to find a more comfortable sitting position.

"This is all your fault you know, so what are you going to do about it?"

"What's all my fault?" she feigned ignorance.

Grabbing her left hand in his right hand and pressed the back of it against his groin. He stared at her and moved her hand over his aching body.

"So how are you going to get me out of here without me embarrassing myself." he wanted to know.

"That's not my problem." she pulled her hand from his and stood up, she walked a few feet away.

"Nicole!" he shouted, not sure if she was about to abandon him.

She turned around and walked back to drop her jacket in to his lap.

"Why don't you carry that to cover your... predicament." she smiled at him, then walked out.

He vowed he'd get her back as he watched her go, she turned and smiled seductively at him, before she left.

THE END...

**A / N -- Thanks for taking the time to read the story, hope you liked it.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
